Snaptale
by VLJ47
Summary: A normal Fanfic about the trouble resets have caused Sans but something very different happens and Sans soon realises that he is not the only one who remembers Frisks resets. Warning This story contains: Jerry,Gore,Violence,Abuse,Cliffhangers,Socks,Kidnaping,Torture,Murder,Suicide,Genocide,Insanity,Bad Puns,Hotcats,Tems,Dark anonymous Shadows,Dogs,Lazy story writer and worse..
1. Chapter 1 The promise

Chapter 1 The Promise

* * *

 **Author's note: I've recently updated all my chapters so far to remove any spelling mistakes, you're welcome =)**

 **This is labeled under horror for a reason, unfortunately I didn't mean to wait so long before it will come into play, so for newcomers who are looking for gore,** **suspense and so on. Please bare with me ^^; and again, sorry...**

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Sans groaned and tossed around in his bed pulling the sheets over his head.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"*damn alarm clock." He muttered going deeper under his blanket.

"SANS!" A voice screamed from the other side of his bedroom door. "GET UP YOU LAZYBONES! WHAT IF A HUMAN CAME AND WE WEREN'T THERE TO TRAP IT! SANS!" Papyrus was banging on the door now.

"*just a few more months bro" Sans called out but this did not stop his brother. "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT STAND BY WHILE HIS LAZY BROTHER SLEEPS THE DAY AWAY!" With that Papyrus kicked the door open almost making Sans fall out of his bed by the sheer shock-wave.

Papyrus ripped the blanket off Sans making him hiss from the sudden blast of natural light, Papyrus then proceeded to scoop up his brother in one arm and his brothers slippers in the other. "NYEH HEH HEH HEEEH!" Papyrus laughed.

"*Papyr-?" Sans started but was cut off by Papyrus jumping through his bedroom window almost landing on a arm-less monster kid, Papyrus then bounded off in the direction of Sans's sentry post by the big doors at high speed.

* * *

Papyrus finally stopped just in front of the station.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEEH! DIDN'T EVEN BREAK A SWEAT!" Papyrus said looking very proud of himself, he then carefully placed Sans on the ground.

"*arrgh...i think i'm going to hurl." Sans replied as he struggled to regain his balance.

Papyrus seem to flinch at the word and looked away in disgust.

"THERE ISN'T TIME FOR THAT SANS, WE HAVE TO RECALIBRATE OUR PUZZLES,"

Papyrus handed Sans his slippers. "AND MAYBE HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI, WHAT DO YOU THINK SANS?"

"*yeah bro, im PASTAring away." Sans snickered at his pun and slipped his slippers on. "SANS!" "*heh, come on your smiling" "I KNOW AND I HATE IT." Papyrus crossed his arms and looked away from his brother in disgust. "SANS I'M GOING TO RE-CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES, I THINK YOU SHOULD TOO." He said looking over his shoulder. "*I'll keep an eye-socket on them." Sans winked at his brother, making Papyrus put his hands on his hips (Vertebra?) and look down at him like a mother displeased by her child's actions.

"SANS! YOU SHOULD TAKE THIS MORE SERIOUSLY! WHAT IF A HUMAN CAME BY AND YOUR PUZZLES WERE COVERED IN SNOW! WHAT THEN?"

"*i gu-" Sans started but was immediately cut off. "AND YOU REALLY SHOULD PRESENT YOURSELF BETTER, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE JUST GOT OUT OF BED!"

Sans just stood in silence, it was the best thing to do when his brother got like this.

"DON'T WORRY SANS! FOR I, THE GREAT, PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU, I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW YOU WOULD GET BY WITHOUT A SUPER COOL BROTHER LIKE ME NYEHEHEHEHHEHEH!" And with that Papyrus walked away only to return a few seconds later. "HEH!" He then walked away again, Sans sighed, he loved his brother but he was a pain sometimes.

Sans trudged through the snow towards the GIGANTIC doors where he liked to practice knock knock jokes, he paused and gazed up at it.

He wondered wither a human would ever come through those doors, his

(nonexistent eyes. [Like he's a skeleton. {yet somehow has eyes. Made this a paragraph within itself so u don't have to scroll around just to work out where you were and what you were just reading. \Your welcome/I'm going to use this moment to say that for those who are enjoying my story so far...thank you, I replayed the game many times to get the characters just right and you guys are awesome ^.^ : I hope to write a lot more and i hope you guys will stick around for that | Am I just using this as an excuses to make a bunch of brackets you ask? *yes, yes I am. $Now back to the story$*|:/\\}])

eyes wandered and stopped at the camera that was barely visible among a snow covered bush right next to the door.

Sans knew Alphys installed them a few weeks ago, she said it was for monitoring a human if one should come by...Sans didn't say it but he didn't like these cameras, especially when Undyne complained to Papyrus every time she caught him sleeping on the job, which normally led to more lectures from Pap.

With a sigh Sans reached up and knocked on the door, after a few moments and womans voice replied.

"*Who is there?" "*ice." Sans replied. "*Ice who?" "*ice to hear you." The woman started laughing. "*MY turn." She knocked on the door.

"*who's there?" Sans replied "*What." She answered and giggled a bit "*what who?" "*I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about." She answered and started cracking up.

"*you said knock knock?" Sans replied in confusion. "*Snicker* Who's there?" She then started howling with laughter, Sans who only got the joke a few seconds later joined her.

Sans only met this woman a few days ago, (around the time Alphys installed the camera's) but he grew closer to her with each passing day. He knew it sounded ridiculous, like he didn't even know her name but still, she was one of the only people who liked his knock knock jokes and puns.

They continued telling jokes back and forth for awhile, Sans soon noticed that the she wasn't as peppy as she usually was.

"*haha good one...um hey are you okay?" Sans decided to ask.

"*...yes...no...I'm just worrying too much it's fine." She replied after a pause.

"*you sure?" She paused for a few moments then answered.

"...Can I ask you to keep a promise?" Sans didn't like making promises, at all but he felt that she really could use some help, and how bad could this one promise be? "*...sure, what is it?" He replied and leaned against the door. "*If a human comes through here...can you... please..look out for them...I know everyone really wants to get out of here...but I don't think this is the right way to go about this..and if they got hurt...I..I just can't go through that again. I know this is a bit much, you don't have to if y-" "*don't worry, i'll keep an eye-socket on them."

Sans interrupted her quickly, he didn't feel as confident as his words sounded but it did seemed to make the lady very happy when he said them. "*Really? oh thank you very much, how can I repay you for this? I know how about I bake you a butterscotch cinnamon pie, and one for your brother too."

"*heh, you don't have to do that." Sans felt kinda embarrassed, it was like having your friends mom try to give you something for helping out.

"*Ah but I insist, and I will make a pattern of each of your faces on it, heehee, I've always wanted to try making face's on my pies but I've never gotten around to it. " "*heh ok but i guess then i would have to call my bro's pie PaPIErus then." They both laughed and started making jokes again.

After a few hours Sans said goodbye to the Lady behind the door and made his way back to his sentry station.

Papyrus was waiting for him grinning widely. "*hey Pap." Sans casually said pretending not to notice the object his brother was hiding behind his back.

"HELLO BROTHER, (QUIET NYEH HEH)." Papyrus replied practically shaking from excitement. "*whats boning on?" Papyrus ignored his brother's joke and beamed with pride. "I YOUR GREAT BROTHER HAVE FOUND YOU A JACKET! SO YOU WON'T LOOK LIKE YOU'VE JUST WOKEN UP ANYMORE." Papyrus presented a blue jacket with a grey hood to Sans.

Sans took the jacket from Papyrus and examined it closely while trying to work out how to make a pun or joke from it. It was just his size and had a hidden pocket on the inside by the chest. "*wow, thanks bro this..is.. great!" Sans answered deep in thought.

"OF COURSE IT'S GREAT,I CHOSE IT, IT'S ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME NYEH HEH HEH. COME ON SANS I'VE MADE SOME SPAGHETTI." Papyrus started walking to Snowdin "*that's ok, i'm gonna stop by Grillby's, you want anything Papyrus?" Papyrus turned away in disgust.

"TCH, YOU PRACTICALLY LIVE IN THAT GREASE TRAP, AND NO, I WOULD NEVER STOOP TO THAT LEVEL, I'M A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS...I GUESS I WILL SEE YOU LATER THEN..."

"*sure Pap, i'll bring you a jacket of fries." (Fail) Papyrus walked away leaving Sans with his new jacket, Sans was pretty sure he saw his brother glance back at him before he disappeared behind some trees.

Sans put his new jacket on. "*...not bad." he mumbled looking at in different angles. 'Jacket of fries not one of his best, and certainly not his worst. Sans puts a lot of work into his puns, actually almost as much as he puts into sleeping but no skill can beat that. I would put a pun here buuuut~ I think i should save it for later. =)

Sans opened a short-cut and walked into Grillby's.

"*Oh Saaaaaannsy~, you're baaack~" "*Bark" "*SANS TELL US A JOKE!" A few monsters piped up as soon as they saw him. "*nah not today, hey grillby, one batch of updog." Sans ordered before petting Doggerssa on the head. "*Grillby asked what's uppdog?" Said the duck monster sitting at the bar. "*not much whats up with you?" Sans replied and received a chorus of laughter from everyone in the bar except for Doggo who was glaring at Sans with suspicion in his eyes.

"*O-oh Saaanzy~ is that a new jacket?" The bunny head monster asked, she kinda irritated him but he answered her question regardless. "*yep."

"*It suits you, you smiling trash-bag!" someone shouted but no one else seemed to notice it. "*...thanks." Sans replied, he got used to random insults long ago, he never knew who it was but it was always the same raspy voice but he didn't really care about it though.

Sans wandered over to the bar "*the usual grillb." he said. "*(Firecrackaling noise)" Grillby said? "*Grillby said coming right up." The duck replied. His usual was the worst burger on the menu, at least that's what everyone else said but he chooses it anyway.

About an hour later Sans finished his burger and got up from the bar table, he then headed for the the door, "*Ohhhh Saaaaaannzy~ d-don't gooo~ everything is s-so much more f-fun when your around." The bunny head whined. "*sorry, i gotta bounce, Papyrus might jump out of his skin if i'm late again." Everyone burst into laughter. "*Say hi to Papyrus for me." someone else called out. "*will do." Sans replied and opened the door.

* * *

"*Ohhhh Saaaaaannzy~ d-don't gooo~ everything is s-so much more f-fun when you're around." The bunny head whined. "*sorry, i gotta..." Sans paused. Didn't this just happen? "*Come sit with me~" "*He can't, he has to get back to his brother." Someone else replied. "*Awwww." She groaned in defeat. "*heh, yeah he would probably jump out of his skin if i'm late again." Everyone burst into laughter...again? Sans quickly exited Grillby's. "*woah, deja vu." he mumbled and headed home.

As soon as Sans opened his front door he was knocked over by a small white animal traveling at a very high speed, it was then followed by Papyrus.

"SAANS! GET THAT DOG BEFORE IT..." Papyrus scanned the area. "SAAANS! YOU LET IT GET AWAY." Papyrus whined

"*sorry bro, it overPAWED me." Papyrus starting stamping his foot on the ground.

"DARN THAT BLASTED CANINE! SANS YOU NEED TO TRAIN MORE SO THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN." "*ok." Papyrus suddenly looked at him with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"YOU CAN TRAIN WITH ME AND UNDYNE!" "*ok." "THEN MAYBE YOU WON'T SLEEP SO MUCH." "*ok." "AND MAYBE YOU WILL PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR PUZZLES AND PUT MORE EFFORT INTO THEM!" "*ok." Papyrus crossed his arms and looked down at Sans disapprovingly.

"SANS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" "*yeah bro, you have all ears." "SANS THAT BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR JOKES." "*come on Paps, sometimes you've gotta Jacket up."(Nailed it) Papyrus glared at Sans. "THIS IS SERIOUS BROTHER, YOU MUST 'LISTEN'." Papyrus emphasized "*sorry bro, can't." Sans replied. "AND WHY NOT?" Sans winked at his brother. "*you have my ears." *BA DUM TIS* Papyrus started stamping his foot again.

"SANS! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU...*Nyeh*(A sigh but with "Nyeh" instead)

I KNOW! LET'S START YOUR TRAINING! RIGHT NOW!" Sans closed his eyes."*ok." Papyrus stepped over Sans and went outside. "COME SANS, LETS GO TO UNDYNE'S!" "*ok." "WE CAN ALSO DRAW UP A TRAINING SCHEDULE!" "*ok." "LETS SEE, ON MONDAYS YOU COULD PRACTICE YOUR COOKING SKILLS, ON TUESDAYS YOU COULD..AH WORK ON YOUR CLEANING," "*ok" "WEDNESDAYS YOU CAN START STUDYING ADVANCED PUZZLE TECHNIQUES WHILE DOING A TEN KILOMETER RUN AND-" Papyrus stopped, turned around and looked down at Sans. "...SANS.." "*yeah?" Sans replied and opened one eye. "GET OFF THE GROUND." Papyrus instructed in a monotoned voice.

"*or what? your gonna ground me?" "SANS PLEASE, GET UP SO WE CAN GO TO UNDYNES." "*nah, i think i'll stay here for a while, its kinda comfy...zzzzz" Sans yawned and closed his eyes again. "OH MY GOD SANS! CAN YOU BE ANYMORE LAZY!? COME ON!" Papyrus started heading for waterfall. "*hey bro, wait..." Sans suddenly asked with a troubled expression on his face. (Skull?) "YES BROTHER?" Papyrus replied noticing that Sans's voice cracked just a bit.

Sans lifted his arms into the air from his lying position. "*help?" Papyrus stared at his brother completely unamused. "...I STAND CORRECTED." "*heh." Sans gave his brother his most innocent grin. Papyrus sighed in defeat. "FINE BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME." Papyrus picked him up then placed him gently on the ground. "*thanks bro, your the best." Sans said. "OF COURSE I AM, NOW LET US GO TO UNDYNES, I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE." Papyrus answered and started off to undynes once more, Sans strolled along side him easily keeping up with his pace.

* * *

 **That's the first Chapter! hoped you liked it ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 Undynes house

Chapter 2 Undynes House

* * *

Papyrus and Sans got off the Riverperson's boat.

"*Tra la la la, come again soon." They said as Sans walked away.

"YOU TOO." Papyrus replied and waved goodbye to them, then he jogged over to Sans.

"DID YOU BRING HER YOUR GIFT SANS?" Papyrus asked.

"*nope, guess I forgot." Sans replied and grinned widely at his brother.

"TCH, YOU'RE LUCKY I YOUR GREAT BROTHER BROUGHT A SPARE JUST IN CASE, NYEH HEH."

Papyrus handed Sans a dog treat with a red bow tied to it. "*thanks bro." Sans replied taking the treat from Pap.

They soon arrived at Undynes front door, Papyrus checked himself over then wiped a bit of snow off his scarf, Sans did the same though he didn't really know what to look for. Papyrus barely knocked on the door when it was almost immediately swung open and Undyne stuck her head out, she looked frustrated.

"*PAPYRUS! YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR COOKING LESSON!" She practically screamed, Papyrus's jaw almost dropped out of his skull and he started shaking violently.

"HOW CAN THIS BE! HOW LATE AM I?!" Undyne looked at her bare wrist. "*Exactly two seconds late!" She answered, Papyrus put his hands on his skull. "NYOOH HOO, HOW CAN I EVER GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD NOW!" Papyrus sank to his knees with tears running down his cheek bones, Sans placed his hand on his brothers back. "*it's ok Pap, calm down, you're going to flood waterfall at this rate." Sans said soothingly, but it seemed to upset Papyrus more. "*this was bound to happen one day Pap, laziness runs in the family." Sans continued and winked at his brother grinning widely, this seemed to strike a nerve in Papyrus for he immediately got to his feet.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS REFUSE TO FOLLOW ANY FAMILY GENETICS THAT INVOLVES LAZINESS!" Papyrus said, looking very mighty he continued. "TO MAKE UP FOR MY ERROR I WILL RUN 5000 LAPS AROUND SNOWDIN!" "*YEAH! AND ANOTHER 6000 AROUND WATERFALL!" Undyne chimed in.

"IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES! THEN I SHALL DO IT!" Papyrus shouted, Undyne started laughing.

Papyrus knelt down in a starting position, Undynes laughter died down a bit into more of a confused chuckle.

Papyrus stayed in this position for a whole three seconds then started charging towards Snowdin. "NYEH HEH HEEEEEH!" "*Woah he was serious!?"

"*Pap never jokes," Sans answered. "*he just doesn't have the heart for it." *Ba Dum Tis* "*Heh you can say that again, what's up with the jacket?" "*oh, Papyrus got it for me today." Undyne looked Sans up and down. "*Hmm, suits you punk, almost as if it was made for you..." "*yea...oh here's your gift." Sans tossed the dog treat to Undyne, it flew past her head but she threw a spear and pinned it to the wall by its ribbon.

"*...I wish Papyrus would stop giving me these," Undyne pulled her spear out and retrieved the treat. "I'm running out of space in my drawer." Undyne grinned widely and Sans gave a sympathetic chuckle.

They too stood in awkward silence for awhile then thankfully Papyrus appeared and skidded to a halt.

"(HUFF PUFF)" "*Wow I can't believe you actually did that." Undyne said looking at her wrist again. "*how you doing there Pap?" Sans asked. "(HUFF)...I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS,(WHEESH) I MUST BE, (COUGH) THE GREATEST RUNNER, (HUFF) WHO EVER LIVED!" Papyrus bragged while gasping for air. "*This is no time to be resting! its time for your cooking lesson!" Undyne commanded and grinned evilly, then quickly entered her house. Papyrus suddenly perked up almost as if he hadn't just run 11000 laps "YES YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT UNDYNE! COME SANS." Papyrus then jogged into the house and stopped just inside and waited for Sans to walk in before closing the door behind him.

* * *

YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT UNDYNE! COME ON SANS." Papyrus then walked in and stopped just inside the house and waited for Sans who took his time upon entering, Papyrus then closed the door behind them.

"*No no! it needs to be hotter! now stir it...faster...Faster...FASTER...FASTER!"

"I'M ALREADY GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" "*Let me show you!" (Splashing sounds) "*Nhuhuhuhugh!" "WOWIE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD STIR THAT FAST UNDYNE!" "*Turn the heat up!" (clicking sound) "*Higher!" "I THINK THAT'S AS HIGH AS IT CAN GO." "*Nonsense! let me do it." (Cracking sound along with sparking noises) "WOWIE! NOT EVEN MY STOVE CAN GO THAT HIGH. SANS! WAKE UP, HELP US WI-" These were some of the few things Sans heard before the stove caught on fire, and he had to move off the counter so that Papyrus could grab the fire extinguisher.

"*wow, you guys are on fire, heh heh." "*Shut up." Undyne replied aggressively and wiped some of the sludge off her face.

Papyrus finished putting out the fire and tasted a sample of the glup that once was spaghetti. "HMM, I KNEW WE SHOULD'VE ADDED MORE SAUCE." "*Well, that..failed." Undyne admitted. "NONSENSE! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT FAILURE, WE CAN JUST ADD THE SAUCE NOW!" Papyrus began adding a bunch of different sauces and spices to the pot. "*I don't think that's going to work." Undyne replied "*mustard yo-" Sans started but was cut off by the stove exploding.

Sans felt himself flying through the air, he quickly opened a short-cut outside, he landed on something hard then everything went black.

(Ha Ha...This one is certainly interesting...I wonder what will happen next...)

* * *

The last sentence was supposed to be in wingdings but the font isn't registered on =P

This story was meant to be longer and I apologise for the shortness buuut~ I just couldn't help putting that cliffhanger there. =)


	3. Chapter 3: Your Best Friend

Chapter 3: Your Best Friend

* * *

Flowey pov:

* * *

Flowey sprouted in the the passage between the room with all those leaves and the the room where that idiot Torial put out candy for the other monsters.

 _Of course it didn't occur to her that the Froggits were too intimidated by her to grab a piece and the Whimsums were too scared to even venture there._

Flowey thought to himself and silently observed the child from a safe distance, he had never seen a human act like this before nor could he predict them.

The human in question was a few meters away from him beating a froggit down with their stick.

*Voosh*

Dust slowly drifted down on the child's already very dusty hair and with a sad sigh the child walked on to look for some more prey.

Flowey giggled, then quickly popped underground to get to the next room, this was way too much fun to miss.

It's been a long time since he had seen this kind of destruction, maybe he was wrong to call the child an idiot...nah.

Flowey popped up in the room with the three stones, the kid seemed stumped and received an irritated groan from Flowey.

 _This is the easiest puzzle! not even that cowardly kid with the glasses didn't get stuck here.. actually none of the other humans got stuck here...except for one._

Flowey shuddered, as the memory of that human with their stupid banana and tough gloves, they got stuck here for hours. Flowey actually got so bored and tired of watching them running around swearing and punching the rocks like an idiot, that he left. Flowey didn't want a soul that was that irritating and and as clever as the rock he was punching, who just sat there taking the punches, shouting in pain and pleading with the human to stop.

* * *

Many years ago...

After a few hours Flowey came to the conclusion that it wasn't the soul that was dumb, it was the human that was the retard. He decided to try to catch up to the kid and popped up in the switches room, then Torials house, Flowey started to panic.

 _Where is that goddamn kid!_

He practically searched the entire underground, then it hit him, what if the kid never got through the rock puzzle room? Surely the child wasn't that retarded?

But sure enough, when he popped up, there they were next to a rock sniveling, it looked like they were trying their hardest not to cry.

They punched a rock a few more times then slumped to a sitting position.

*"Ow" The rock replied.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING MEEE!" Flowey shouted, and immediately realized his mistake because not long after he said that Torial came running into the room.

* * *

And the rest was history, Flowey never got his soul and the child eventually died to Doggo.

Flowey looked up and saw the Human staring at him.

 _Crap, I zoned out!_

Flowey quickly scrambled underground before they could grab him.

 _Talk about cutting it close, I must be more careful. I need to focus on getting that soul._

Flowey popped up underneath the trapped floor room and hid by the leaves.

 _The kid should definitely fall here and break one of their little delicate legs, then I will pelt them with pellets!_

Flowey laughed evilly, his plan was foolproof! there was nothing the human could do to-

*Splat*

The human shook the leaves off of themself and then proceeded to climb back up. Flowey on the other-hand, now fully understood the term: "Flatter than a pancake"

It was a miracle he wasn't dead.

 _Wow someone has it out for me._

He pulled himself up and shook his head, a petal fell off and landed next to him. He felt like it was mocking him and he shot a pellet at it, just to miss.

The the small breeze the pellet made sent the petal drifting into the air again, Flowey sent a thorny vine at it.

*Miss*

*Miss*

*Miss*

"*AAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!"

*Miss*

*Miss*

*Miss*

*Miss*

The petal landed on his head.

"*GOT YOU NOW YOU LITTLE SH-YELP"

Flowey cried out in pain as he hit his own head, and yet still missed the petal.

*-2

The petal drifted down and landed next to him again. Flowey noticed Loox staring at him.

"*WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

"*Please dont make fun of me"

A evil grin formed on Flowey's face.

"*Oh i'm sorry, what was that? I was distracted by your GIANT UGLY EYE! I MEAN HOW DO YOU GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THAT? YOU SHOULD LOOK FOR THAT HUMAN, IT WOULD DO US ALL FAVOR WATCHING YOUR DISGUSTING EYE CRUMBLE INTO DUST!"

Flowey sneered, he then laughed manically at the Loox's face and popped underground. His victory made him feel a little better and he chuckled as he remembered the Loox's face.

 _Heh maybe I'll get lucky and that Trash-bag will kill the human, then he would just swoop in and take the soul for himself!_

 _I should go see Papyrus, maybe I can convince him to get himself killed! Yeah that will tick that fat pig off, Hahaa!_

Flowey could see it now, he was almost shaking with excitement.

* * *

 **I guess you could say he was Shaking like a leaf!**

 **Ok bad puns aside, finally! the third chapter. Thank you random guest that really wanted more! This chapter wouldn't of even excited if it wasn't for you =D**

 **In case people are confused or don't understand my style of writing:**

 **Things in bold like this are my own personal comments.**

 _This means the character is thinking._

 **Another thing is *-2, That means he lost 2Hp, I will do this often so deal with it =.=(This is my badass face)**

I normally underline bad puns or things with emphas.

* * *

 **Also I use these lines, sometimes as a memory thing like I did in this chapter, a skip in time or the other thing.** you will just have to guess what for. (Wink)

 **Oh and one more thing, i'm sorry for advance to those that are enjoying this, I have a bunch of other projects to finish and it's hard to get time for writing this ^^; I'll try my best to post them a fast as possible and as long as possible but I can't guarantee one a week. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4 Restless Nights

Chapter 4: Restless Nights

* * *

Sans's felt like his skull was smashed into concrete, a nauseous feeling quickly overtook it and everything was blurry, he could barely make out any sound around him.

"SANS! SAANS! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE STOVE WOULD EXPLODE WHEN I TURNED IT ON PLEASE BE OKAY! THIS IS WHY I SAID YOU SHOULD TRAIN MORE AND BECAUSE YOUR HP IS SO LOW! OH DON'T WORRY SANS I YOUR GREAT BROTHER WILL MAKE IT BEYYERE AND I HAVS EU ANDN I WIKOK DONJH GIVHI UPFWA"

Papyrus's words started merging together as Sans strained to hear them.

"*Papyrus give him some room, i'm going to try something I saw in an anime once and get his heart beating again!"

Sans opened his eyes just in time to see Undine's fist flying down at his chest, luckily Pap caught it seconds before impact.

"NO NO, HE DOESN'T HAVE A HEART, WE'RE SKELETONS REMEMBER, THAT WON'T WORK, LET'S THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE."

"*Hmm, do you think a suplex will work?"

"MAYBE SOMETHING..A LITTLE LESS..EXTREME."

"*Right right..."

Sans coughed to alert them that he was awake.

"SANS! ARE YOU OKAY! HOW DO YOU FEEL!?"

Papyrus asked frantically, worry printed on his face.

"*like the bome." Sans breathed.

Papyrus sighed in relief and Undyne glanced her burning house then sighed too.

"*Hey can I crash by you punks, you kinda, blew up my house."

"OF COURSE, WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER! SANS WON'T THAT BE FUN?"

"*yeah, it'll be a blast."

Papyrus smiled "LET US GO NOW, SANS CAN YOU WALK?"

Sans barely heard what Papyrus said this time and just nodded.

"*You sure punk? you look a bit off." Sans just nodded again. Undyne didn't seem to accept his answer but stayed silent.

"ALRIGHTY LET'S GO! UNDYNE YOU CAN TAKE MY BED IF YOU WANT."

"*Nah I'm fine with the couch."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

Their conversation grew too far away to hear anymore so Sans checked his HP:

(0.0001/1)

 _whew, talk about cutting it close._ _i'm going to have to be more careful._

Dying wasn't really a big concern to Sans, actually he probably would've welcomed it at times, but then he remembered Papyrus and that wishing for death would be selfish to him.

Sans sighed and took a swig of ketchup. *RESTORED 0.9999 HP*

Sans heard footsteps approach and stop a few inches from his head, it was Papyrus.

Without a word Pap picked up Sans from his lying position and carried him like a small child back over to Undyne.

* * *

"HERE WE ARE!" The sound of Papyrus's voice woke up Sans.

"*Lets continue your cooking lesson in your kitchen!" Undyne piped up.

"PERHAPS NOT, IT'S RATHER LATE." Papyrus answered quickly and nudged the front door open.

Undyne followed Papyrus in. "*...Welp, I'm heading to Grillbys, do-" Sans's words were cut off.

"no, you are not."

"*huh?"

"I SAID NO YOU ARE NOT, I HAVE PREPARED SOME OF MY WORLDS FAMOUS SPAGHETTI EARLIER AND PLACED IT IN THE FRIDGE FOR SUPPER. WE HAVE A GUEST SANS, DONT BE RUDE."

"*ok bro, but you know-"

"SANS."

"*i dont have-"

"SANS NO!"

"*the Stoma-(Splat)

"*Ahh..that was, harsh." Undyne said as some the spaghetti that Papyrus threw slid off Sans's face and landed on the carpet.

"IT HAD TO BE DONE." Sans licked a bit of spaghetti off his teeth.

"*hmmm, Bone appeti-(Boof)

"*hey, my chips" Sans picked up the half full packet of chips that Pap threw and began munching a few chips.

"*Heck yeah! food war!" Undyne suddenly shouted and grabbed the rest of the remaining spaghetti off of Sans's head.

"UNDYNE PLEASE-(Splat)

"*Nhuhuh huh, ah..erm, sorry Papyrus."

Papyrus started stamping his foot.

"*Come on Papyrus, It was an accident."

"*yea, dont be upsetti, have some spaghetti."

"SANS!" Sans produced a single strip of spaghetti that was in his bag of chips.

"*hey look, ive found an imPasta."

"NYEEEEEH!"

* * *

Flowey popped up outside Toriels house, he hissed when he saw the old hag lead the human inside. Sure there was a time when he loved Toriel, when he was Asriel that is.

But he could not feel that emotion anymore, plus over the last decade she had stolen all of his chance's of getting a soul.

The only emotion he felt for her now, was rage. This feeling quickly passed as he remembered the child's actions earlier and he started to giggle.

 _This human was going to kill the hag! Oh I can barely wait!_

Flowey went back underground and popped up again inside the house, he made sure to hide by a bookcase as observed the scene.

Toriel lead the child to a room.

"*Here my child, a room to yourself, oh is something burning?" Toriel quickly left the hallway. Flowey's giddy feeling was replaced absolute rage.

 _How dare she give our room to that.. Human? Wait, I bet she had given that room to the other 6 humans too! I mean who gave her the right to give away our room to a bunch of strangers, Strangers! They probably slept in my bed or Chara's bed! Playing with our toys and messing up the place! Eating our snail pie and our Butterscotch Cinnamon pie too! Doesn't she care about me at all!?_

Flowey's face dropped and he suddenly felt deflated.

 _...Doesn't she care?...doesn't she...remember us? ReMemBer mE?_

 _Flowey's face contorted._

 _...i..i dont...Idiots..Idiots! They are all IDIOTS! I DON'T CARE! THAT HAG IS GOING TO DIE ANYWAY! HAHAHHAH_

"*heh.. ..Hahha."

Flowey heard the door open and saw the human leaving the room with a plate of pie in their hands.

 _Shit, how long was I here for? Anyway that does't matter now._

Flowey observed Toriel going downstairs and the human following her.

 _Let the show begin._

An evil grin spread across his face, then he crawled under ground to get a front seat view of the whole show.

* * *

"*cheer up Pap."

Papyrus grumbled

"*come on, it's just like old times remember?"

Papyrus took a sip of milk from his glass.

"*Didya order that gross thing then as well?"

Undyne asked and gestured to San's greasy burger.

"YES HE DID, IT'S PRACTICALLY MADE OF GREASE, ARGH DO YOU HAVE TO BROTHER?"

Papyrus glared at Sans as he took another bite from his burger, the grease was dripping off the patty and even off the bun!

"*whght?"

A few bits of burger flew out of San's mouth and landed on Paps face.

"ARGH, DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL, PLEASE."

Pap replied and cleaned his face. Sans swallowed loudly.

"*sorry bro." He replied and grinned, there were bits of bun, meat and of course greece stuck/Leaking in his teeth/down his chin, Papyrus gagged and had to gulp down some more milk to stop himself from vomiting.

"*Sick." Undyne said with a grin and continued to eat her fries.

"(Gag) INDEED."

"*Hey do you think Alphys would like this place?"

"*i dont see why not."

"I DO, BUT I'D LOVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER ONE DAY, UNDYNE, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD INTRODUCE US?"

Papyrus quickly asked happy that the subject was changing.

"*Yeah sometime.." Undyne said dreamily

"*come on Undyne do hold out on us, Pap and i can be great friends if you Lettus."

"YES WE CAN BE AND..ER...WAIT, SANS WAS THAT A PUN?"

"*...no"

Sans looked down at his burger as he broke into a cold sweat, he had already pushed his luck today and at this rate Papyrus might actually go through with his threat of making Sans sleep in the shed.

"HMM...OKAY, I BELIEVE YOU."

"*whew."

Undyne gobbled up the last of her fries and stood up.

"*Ahhhh, that was good. You punks finished? Cool, lets get outta here."

"YES, COME ON SANS."

"*ok, just let me finish the pun"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"*let me finish the bun." Sans grinned innocently as Papyrus stared at him suspiciously for a moment.

"*Hey are you guys gonna hurry uuuaahhhhhp!" Undyne tripped over a small monster kid and landed on one of the bar tables, knocking it and its contents over with a crash."

Undyne: -20 HP

Monster Kid: -10 Hp

The kid howled in pain as Undyne scrambled to get up and help him.

Sans could hear a few monsters murmuring around him: "*oh my, did you see that?" "She's the Captain of The Royal Guards right." "how can she be so clumsy." "she hurt that kid!" "how can we trust her to protect us?"

"*Im ss..sorry! I.I didn't see you there!, I, are you ok?" Undyne stammered.

"SANS?"

"don't worry bro, i'm sure the kid is fine."

"S..SANS, L..LOOK." Papyrus pointed to the kid who had stopped crying, he went still in Undyne's arms, and then he started to turn to dust.

"*Don't worry kid I...Oh My God! NONONONOOO! PLEASE..." Undyne just sat there, with the kids dust on her hands.

The whole bar went silent, tears starting trickling down Undyne's cheeks.

"*...I...I didn't...mean too...I'm...s..sorry...I.." Her voice was cracking, the murmurs started up again but worse that before.

Undyne continued to just sit there, Papyrus went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"...U..UNDYNE?...IT'S OK...WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T DO IT..ON PURPOSE...COME ON..LET'S GO HOME."

Pap tried to move her but she wouldn't budge.

"UNDYNE?"

"*just...leave me alone.." she whispered

"*Pap, come on." Sans tried to get his brother to move but he too wouldn't budge.

"UNDYNE I KNOW YOU'RE SAD...WE ARE TOO..BUT IT WONT US ANY GOOD JUST SITTING HERE, SO COME ON." He said gently and reassuringly.

"*how do you know?" She muttered gruffly.

"PARDON?"

"*I SAID HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" Undyne shouted and sneered in Papyrus's face.

"UH.."

"*OH WAIT, HA, WHAT AM I SAYING? YOU KNOW EVVERYTHING ! DONT YA?"

"undyne I..."

"*SHUT UP PAPYRUS, I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! ACTUALLY HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK? PROBABLY NOT HUH? NOOOOO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE, EVERYONE LOVES THE GREAT PAPYRUS~ YOU CAN'T GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL CAN YOU? AND YOU KNOW WHAT!?"

Undyne paused and waited for Papyrus to answer.

"wha-"

"*YOU WILL NEVER BE A ROYAL GUARD! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!"

Sans felt his eye burning.

 _How dare she..._

Sans's hands clenched and he gritted his teeth.

 _How dare she say that to Papyrus..._

Sans wanted to hurt her.

How dare she say that to my bro.

Sans wanted to kill her.

* * *

"*Yeah sometime.." Undyne said dreamily

"SANS ARE YOU OK?"

Sans suddenly snapped to reality, he was sitting by the bar. Papyrus look at San's hands worriedly. Sans looked down too, he had squished his burger.

"*...uh i'm fine heh." Papyrus pointed to his eye and Sans suddenly realised it was still glowing blue.

"*Punk?"

"*ah heh, looks like i've squished my pun er bun...haha...er im done Lettuce leave heh." small trickles of sweat started to appear on his forehead.

"ARE YOU OK BROTHER?"

"*yeeaah why wouldn't i be heh, just remembered..a..uh..bad dream i had earlier."

"HMM, OKAY, AS LONG AS YOUR OKAY...YOU KNOW YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T GET THESE NIGHTMARES IF YOU DIDN'T SLEEP SO MUCH."

"*yeah-"

Undyne hesitated a bit then gobbled up the last of her fries and stood up.

"*Ahhhh, that was good. You punks finished? Cool, let's get outta here."

"YES!, COME ON SANS."

"*coming...wait.." Sans looked up and say Undyne walking backwards with her hands behind her head, a monster kid was standing a few feet away from her.

"*hey Undyne watch out!" Undyne quickly turned and hopped over the kid.

"*Woah that was close."

"*(Gasp) That was soo cool! Undyne! Undyne! i'm like your biggest fan!" The kid started hopping around gleefully. Undyne grinned widely and Papyrus jogged over to her.

 _woah, did...did i go back in time? how? was that even real?...i also saved that kids life and prevented Undyne from losing her job and Papyrus..._

Sans gritted his teeth again.

 _I will never forgive her, even if that wasn't real, she had no right to shout at Papyrus like that. it was her fault, she was the one who dusted the kid, Pap was trying to help her and she...she just.._

"SANS, COME, LET'S GET OUT OF THIS GREASE TRAP"

"*coming."

 _i'll get her back for this._

Sans grinned as he put his hands in his pockets, he then followed Papyrus out of Grillby's.

* * *

Flowey could hardly contain his glee when Chara walked up to him.

"*I know what you did, you spared her, then went back and killed her!"

Chara just stared at Flowey, they grasped the toy knife tightly.

"*I'm glad you understand that in this world, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! You'll do great partner!"

Flowey quickly went underground, he didn't want to ruin the effect, so he waited a full minute before bursting into laughter.

This was going to be the best day ever!

* * *

 **Heya, sorry for taking so long, I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for it. =D**

 **Thank you for all the positive feedback too!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of The End...

* * *

"SANS! SANS! GET OUT OF BED ALREADY!"

"*(groan) just a femur minutes."

"REALLY SANS, THIS EARLY? AT LEAST LET ME EAT MY BREAKFAST FIRST."

"*well that sounds like you're problem."

"NO JAPES! ARGH, I CAN ALREADY FEEL A MIGRAINE COMING ON."

"*well that sounds like-"

"NYEEH!"

Papyrus stomped off downstairs.

"TEN MINUTES!"

Sans chuckled to himself, he then closed his eye's and tried to get some more sleep.

He really was bone-tired this morning, it was because didn't get much sleep last night because he really wanted to get revenge on Undyne for what she said to his bro.

He decided the best way to do this at the current moment was to give her the worst night possible.

Before she decided to go to bed, he stuck bones and any loose change he could find into the cushions to make them lumpy and uncomfortable.

Then every five minutes he pretended to creep down the stairs, purposely stepping on all the creaky and loose boards.

He then made sure to turn the kitchen light on when Undyne was facing the kitchen.

And lastly, as loud as he could, he rummaged in the fridge pretending to look for midnight snacks. Careful not to disturb Papyrus's Spaghetti museum he would grab a single chip out of his packet of chips then leave.

To add the cherry on the cake, if he heard Undyne move/stur/groan or grumble, when he was making his way back, he made sure to say: "*sorry Undyne, did i wake you?" in a stage whisper.

 **(For those who don't know, a stage whisper is like whispering but loudly so it projects to the audience. It sounds like a whisper but you can hear every word without trying too hard.)**

Sans would then creep back upstairs just as loudly as he creeped down, but he made sure to lighten his step when he got closer to the top of the stairs as not to wake Papyrus...that is...if he did sleep.

Of all his years with his bro, he had only seen him sleep several times, and that was when he was a baby bones.

Even after Sans read Papyrus his bedtime stories Pap would stay up for a good long while after.

He was always doing something, you wouldn't know this on account of how quiet he was, but if you peeked into his room you would see him either on his computer messing around on Undernet, practising poses and his fighting techniques, reading his puzzle manuals or Fluffy Bunny, eating some dinosaur egg oatmeal, rearranging his books and action figures by colour or monologuing about something he is currently doing, for example. "I AM MAKING MY BED, NOW I AM DUSTING THE TABLE."

He also can be seen sniffing oranges or hiding in his closet, Sans still doesn't know why though.

 _maybe i would know if he paid more attention to what Papyrus does all day._

Sans felt his heart ache as guilt set in.

"*welp, there goes my extra ten minutes of sleep."

He muttered and got out of bed, he started pulling on his jacket but hesitated.

 _it's almost that time of the year again, i should get something for Papyrus..._

He looked down at his jacket and smiled.

 _heh, thanks Pap, i'll make sure to get you the best present ever this year._

"*I promise."

* * *

Sans went downstairs to find a very grumpy Undyne.

She was sitting upright on the couch with a blanket draped around her shoulders, her red hair was messy and falling out of its ponytail. There were dark bags under her almost bloodshot eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and small streaks of drool ran down her chin as her eyelids slowly dropped and her head nodded forward.

Sans couldn't resist this temptation. He quickly jumped onto the couch with one arm over Undynes shoulders but immediately regretted this as a bone in the cushion jabbed him in the back.

Undyne bolted upright, her eye's wide.

"*I'm up!"

"*good-morning fish-breath." Sans said and waved his hand in front of his face as if he smelt something vile.

"AH UNDYNE, YOUR AWAKE! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL."

"*Yeh well, er..." Undyne mumbled and started nodding off again.

"AND SANS? I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU UP ALREADY, ARE YOU FEELING WELL?"

"*yeah of course bro, why wouldn't i be." Sans tried to keep the tension out of his voice as he fidgeted. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get comfortable and to make matters worse, the bone that was poking him in the back snapped and sharp shards stabbed his spine.

-0,0001 hp

"*ow."

A few shards must've stabbed Undyne too because she immediately jumped off the couch.

"*I think they are finished fixing my house, tHanK...you Papyrus for letting mE stay for the NigHt!" Undyne gave a really forced smile, her eye's were wide and her left eyelid was twitching.

"ANYTIME, IT WAS FUN...BUT PERHAPS YOU WOULD WANT SOME BREAKFAST FIRST?"

"*NO!...I am fIne thAnk you. See you for yoUr coOking leSson later...BYE!"

Undyne walked rather stiffly outside and towards WaterFall and left Papyrus and Sans sat in silence.

"HMM, UNDYNE LOOKED A BIT TROUBLED, I HOPE SHE'S ALRIGHT."

"*its probably because a human might come today."

"REALLY!? DO YOU REALLY THINK SO!?"

"*maybe, but we may have a gift giving miracle."

"YES! I AM CERTAIN THAT A HUMAN WILL COME TODAY! AND THEN...I WILL BECOME POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR! ALL THE MONSTERS WILL LOOK UP TO ME AND UNDYNE ME MAKE ME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"*heh, chill bro, the human hasn't arrived yet."

"BUT THEY MIGHT HAVE! QUICK SANS! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO OUR POSTS!"

"*but what about breakfast?"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR BREAKFAST! QUICK SANS LETS GO!"

And with that Papyrus ran outside and started running towards his sentry station.

Sans sighed and snapped his fingers, then popped next to his station.

Though he could've sworn he saw Pap frown as he ran out.

 _probably nothing._

* * *

Flowey bobbed up and down impatiently.

 _What is taking that human so long?_

After the human killed Toriel they went back upstairs and wandered around the ruins a bit more, then got stuck at that pitfall trap.

 _It took them 10 minutes to solve it, again! Then they decided to go back to Toriel's house and stare at that Butterscotch Cinnamon pie for how long. Then they decided that they were a little sleepy, at least that is what I presume they felt._

 _They went back to MY and CHARA's room then stared at MY bed for another...I don't even remember how long!_

 _After that the human started walking up and down the place, searching through drawers and the fridge, multiple times. Did they learn any manners!? Or are they so brain dead that they forget that they just searched...Oh MY GOD! They are looking in the fridge AGAIN!_

Flowey felt like ripping his own petals off, this was so painful to watch.

"*You know what!? SCREW YOU!" The human didn't seem to hear flowey and went over to Toriel's pie again.

Flowey grumbled harsh words and popped underground, he had enough of this and decided to see what tubby and noodle were doing. Flowey chuckled at the new nicknames he came up with for them.

* * *

Sans stood by his station and started to doze.

"SANS, argh only you could sleep while standing up." Papyrus strolled over to Sans.

"*its my special talent."

"REALLY NOW." Pap replied in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes.

"*yeah, i'm so good, i can do it with my eye's closed."

*Da Dun Tis*

Papyrus glared at his brother then looked away in disgust.

"*heh, funny huh?...yeah its a real rib tickler...zzzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzz."

"SANS!"

"*wha, what is it dude?"

"A HUMAN HAS FALLEN FROM THE SURFACE WORLD!" Sans's eye's shot open and he started looking around him.

"*woah! really?"

"...NO...*Nyeh*" (*Nyeh* was a sigh) Papyrus looked at his feet and crossed his arms.

"*heh, good one bro...you got me... heh...are..are you ok?"

"...I'M OKAY...IT'S JUST..." Papyrus looked up at Sans, he looked very sad and paler than usual.

"HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN...DOING THIS?"

"*doing what?"

"..WAITING...FOR A HUMAN...IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME NOW AND...I JUST...WILL WE EVER... WILL A HUMAN EVER COME?" Papyrus looked down,

tears started to form in his eye's.

"*hey hey heeey," Sans put a hand on his brother's arm. "*don't say that, a human will fall someday, i know they will!"

Sans wiped Papyrus's tears away and beamed up at him, Papyrus looked down in Sans's eyes.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?" Papyrus sounded desperate

"*of course! that's why, Undyne... has been preparing... her secret, weapon!"

"SECRET WEAPON?" Pap asked in Confusion

"*yeah, i heard she has been giving him SPECIAL one on one TRAINING."

"WHAT KIND OF TRAINING?"

 _heh, he took the bait._

"*well~" Sans looked up in the sky as if he was thinking hard. "*i heard she has been giving him a new type of training! one that nobody has seen before, she realised that you dont only need muscle, but brains too!"

Papyrus gave Sans a sideways look, and a few sweat drops appeared on the back of Sans's head.

"*so she found... not only the strongest monster, but the smartest, and is teaching him how to cook."

"COOK, HUH?" Papyrus sounded sarcastic again and looked annoyed.

"*yep, she knew that her AWESOME SECRET WEAPON could use these skills and make SPAGHETTI for the humans and they would give themselves up because of how GREAT and MEGA AWESOME her SECRET WEAPON is!"

"...GREAT?" Papyrus looked thoughtful.

"*yep he is VERY GREAT! and guess what?"

"WHAT?" Papyrus seemed genuinely interested now and leaned a little closer to Sans.

"*he didn't even need the training! he was already a FIVE STAR CHIEF and FOOD CRITIC!"

"WOWIE! REALLY!"

"*(hum of agreement) and do you know who this VERY GREAT MEGA AWESOME SECRET WEAPON who is also a FIVE STAR CHIEF and FOOD CRITIC and is SUPER HANDSOME is?"

"...METTATON?"

"*nope."

"...WHO?"

"*well im not really supposed to tell you...Undyne did tell me it was a secret..." Sans grinned inwardly to himself, this was his one yet! Papyrus is totally going to start begging him to tell him who the SECRET WEPON was.

"Oh...WELL IF IT IS A SECRET, THEN I GUESS THERE'S NO HELPING IT, I REALLY WOULD'VE LIKED TO KNOW WHO THIS GREAT AND HANDSOME MONSTER WAS...OH WELL." Dragging his feet, Papyrus started to walk away.

 _shit!_

"*ah um well er...hah i guess i can make an exception for my little bro." Sans stammered.

"NO, THERE MUST BE A REASON SHE TOLD YOU THAN ME, AND I WILL NOT MAKE YOU TELL ME, YOU'RE VERY LUCKY SANS."

 _crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcprapcrapcrapcrapcrap_

"*well uh you see uh Undyne said i could teLl you if ah you ah...(Lightbulb) find a lamp for my station!"

"A LAMP? WHY?"

"*well it's cause...ah.. it's a.. TEST! yes she wanted to see if you had the endurance to find a lamp and bring it to my station!" Sans's grinned innocently as sweat drops poured down the back of his head."

"..."

"*..."

"..."

"*...well...y..you.'d...better..go now...you're running out of time!" Sans looked at his wrist.

Without another word Papyrus bolted towards Snowdin and presumingly to the dump.

Sans let out a big sigh.

"*that, was close." Sans wiped the sweat off his brow and started t relax again.

 _That should buy me a femur minutes._

Sans chuckled to himself and slowly drifted off.

"*zzzZZzzzZZzz."

* * *

 _ARGH, even this is boring_

Flowey pouted, and stared at Tubby.

 _This is worse than the human! at least they did something, all he's doing is sleeping!_

Flowey groaned, then stuck his tongue out at Sans. No reaction.

"*Freaking fatass.." Flowey grumbled, then had an idea.

"*H..hey!...heehee, funny guy! i've got a joke for you! you're so fat pmph! y..you need two watches for each time zone your in! hahah." Flowey tried to stop his voice from cracking. He decided to be brave and crept a few steps closer to Sans.

"*hehheehee...y..you're so fat, everytime you turn around it's your birthday! heh."

"*zzzZzzzz *snort* zzzzz."

Flowey crept closer.

"*Your so short heh heh, I can look down on you!"

Flowey used his vines to hold onto the stations beam and pulled himself above Sans to prove his statement.

"*Your so fat! if you went on a diet you would end world hunger!"

Flowey looked down on Sans.

"*ooh this one is good heh, Papyrus is so stupi-"

"*HUH PAPYRUS!?" Sans immediately woke up startling flowey and making him fall into the snow. Flowey quickly scrambled behind the station and held his breath, it felt like his heart was in his throat...that is if he had one.

Flowey could hear Sans walking around, searching..

 _For me!_

Flowey gulped and started trembling.

"*i swear i just..." Flowey heard something approaching.

 _Oh thank god._

"HUFF WHEEZE..."

"*hey bro, watts up?"

"I HAAA...GOT THE...LAMP." Flowey peaked out from behind his hiding place and saw Papyrus present Sans with a very conveniently shaped and ugly lamp.

 _Why does it look so conveniently shaped?_

"WILL YOU TELL ME WHO THIS GREAT AND HANDSOME MONSTER IS NOW?"

"*yeah, if it will lighten your mood." Papyrus put the lamp down and ignored San's pun.

"SO?"

"*ok, but dont tell anybody." Sans went closer to Pap, Flowey leaned in closer too.

 _Is this a secret? I love secrets!_

"*the VERY GREAT MEGA AWESOME SECRET WEAPON who is also a FIVE STAR CHIEF and FOOD CRITIC and is SUPER HANDSOME is..." Papyrus leaned closer and so did Flowey.

"*a cool skeleton whose name is...Papyrus!" There was a long pause from Papyrus as he absorbed this information.

 _Ah what! Lame..._

Flowey rolled his eye's.

"*heh...yeah...it's a..you Pap..heh." Sans laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his head.

"...ah...WOWIE! REALLY! I'M HER SECRET WEAPON!"

"*yeah!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS GREAT NEWS BROTHER! YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M GOING TO PREPARE SOME OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI TO ENTICE THE HUMAN! IT WILL BE MY GREATEST PUZZLE YET!"

"*what if it gets cold?"

"HMMM YOUR RIGHT SANS...OH I KNOW! I'LL PUT OUR MICROWAVE NEXT TO IT SO THEY CAN HEAT IT UP!"

"*our microwave? nooo...not the microwave!" Sans grabbed Papyrus's arm weakly and pretended to pull him.

"IT'S SETTLED! OH AND SANS, TRY PUTTING A LITTLE MORE BACK-BONE INTO YOUR PUZZLES! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" And with that Papyrus ran towards Snowdin again.

 _Gross_

Flowey decided to leave Tubby and catch up to Papyrus but hesitated.

 _...my god...I could've just gone underground when Tubby woke up instead of hiding._

*sigh* Flowey facepalmed then left.

* * *

After a bit of searching, Flowey found Papyrus sitting on a stump looking into the stream the flowed by. Papyrus looked down, he was holding his head up with his hands.

"*Howdy." Papyrus jumped and Flowey smiled warmly back at him.

"OH GREETINGS FLOWEY, I DIDN'T SEE YOU ARRIVE." Papyrus straightened himself up and smiled back at his friend.

"*Is something the matter Papyrus?" Flowey put on his best concerned face.

"NO NO, I'M FINE.."

"*You can tell me anything Papyrus, I dont like it when my only friend is feeling down and doesn't tell me whats wrong."

"ONLY FRIEND?"

"*Don't you trust me?" Flowey said quickly.

"OH COURSE I DO, I JUST DON'T WANT TO WORRY YOU."

"*I still wanna know, or i'll sit here and sulk with you hmph." Flowey swallowed hard, sometimes it was really hard to play the innocent act.

"NYEH HEH, OKAY I'LL TELL YOU."

"*Yay!" Flowey made a little dance by wiggling his steam from side to side.

"*So what's up?"

"...IT'S ABOUT SOMETHING SANS TOLD ME EARLIER..."

"*Did he irritate you with his puns again? I told you to ignore them."

"NO NO, IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE...YOU SEE UNDYNE TOLD SANS I WAS HER SECRET WEAPON AGAINST HUMANS AND THAT I WAS REALLY COOL AND GREAT..."

"*sooo?" Flowey regretted starting this conversation, it sounded like it was going to be all dramatic and sad as hell.

 _Blurgh_

"WELL I'M SURE SHE JUST TOLD SANS THAT SO HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY WHICH I AM GRATEFUL FOR..."

"*but.." Flowey wished he could just leave but since he couldn't SAVE or LOAD anymore he would rather not burn down his bridges, he can still use Papyrus.

"BUT..I DON'T THINK SHE WILL EVER LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARDS..*NYEH*"

"*Shocker..." Flowey rolled his eye's again.

"NYEH?"

"*Ah I mean shocker! do you really think so?" Flowey put as much concern in his voice as he could.

"YES...I'VE NOTICED SHE BECOME MORE IMPATIENT WHEN IT COME TO MY COOKING LESSONS." An evil thought crossed Flowey's mind.

"I bet she will let you join if you catch a Human."

"NYEH?"

"*And I just happened to see one not to long ago..."

* * *

Sans walked over to the Big Doors, when he noticed them opening.

 _what? no way_

Sans went behind a tree and scanned the area, sure enough, he saw a small child exit through the doors. The child started walking towards Pap's fence.

Sans decided to teleport behind them but as he clicked his fingers he saw the kid's eyes and got the fright of his life, he stumbled and accidentally appeared in the air.

 _shit_

Sans fell and landed straight onto that big stick Sans put in the path a long time ago, the stick snapped and Sans quickly popped behind a tree.

 _heh oops, Pap is going to have my head with this, breaking my one and only puzzle._

The Human didn't so much as bat and eye at the stick and continued walking forward.

 _weird_ _.._

Sans ran up behind the kid and hid behind another tree, the human stopped and the foot of the fence and just stood there.

Sans got his whoopee cushion ready and walked over to the kid. With each step he made, the feeling of dread grew bigger and bigger.

 _this is crazy, and i afraid of a kid!? no, it's probably because i haven't had breakfast yet, yeah heh heh._

Sans stopped just behind the kid and mustered up the strength the speak to it.

"*HUMAN." The human straight up turned around, Sans extended his hand and it grabbed it. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Sans met it's eye's once more,

every inch of him told him to kill it, Sans could feel that pupils had disappeared, he wanted to run but his body wouldn't let him move. It looked up at him and returned his gaze, then smiled. Sans could feel chills running through him. It's eye's looked dead and almost as threatening as it's smile.

 _what the fuck...this...what the hell is this thing!? this can't be human._

The world continued moving around him but this moment when he grabbed it's hand still felt like eternity.

*burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrphch"

* * *

 **Wasn't sure what a whoopee cushion sounded like =/**


	6. Chapter 6 A Grievous Mistake

Chapter 6 A Grievous Mistake

"*heh heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, its always funny.. huh, have you heard it before?" Sans felt another shiver go up his spine as it stared up at him, expressionless...motionless...

 _why am i so nervous? i mean it can't be human...can it? no no, it has a striped shirt so its a kid right?, man ive never seen this type of monster before, heh._

"*anyway im sans, sans the skeleton, im supposed to be on watch for humans right now but you know, now my brother, he's a human hunting FANATIC."

The kid (?) didn't even flinch or react to San's words, instead it gave a small yawn as if it had heard all of this before.

"*hey i think thats him over there, ive got an idea go through here yeah go through my brother made the fence to wide to stop anybody."

It snorted and sans swore he heard it say "Idiot." under it's breath. Luckily it had it's back to Sans and didn't see his face. Sans felt his eye's darken.

 _How Dare IT... My Brother Made That Fence Wide For A Reason._

Sans remembered...

* * *

*Kwak*

*Kwak*

*Kwak*

Sans strolled over to Papyrus who was busy hammering away at a few planks.

"*hey bro, what's hammering?"

Papyrus let out a sigh and wiped his forehead.

"SANS YOU KNOW I APPRECIATE YOUR JOKES BUT DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS NAIL THEM INTO ME?"

"*heh heh good one bro."

 _those were the days when Papyrus didn't mind my jokes too much._

"NYEH HEH HEEEH."

 _He even joked with me from time to time._

"*heh you nailed that one heh, so what you doing?"

"AH I'M GLAD YOU ASKED SANS, I'M BUILDING A FENCE TO STOP HUMANS FROM GETTING PASSED US WHEN WE ARE NOT ON DUTY."

"*heh cool, so um...where's the gate?"

"WELL IT'S AH...UM...ER...OH DEAR...I HAVE SEEMED TO HAVE MADE AN ERROR, BUT FEAR NOT SANS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL MAKE THE GATE WIDE ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GET THROUGH."

"*but wouldn't the hu- uh...yeah thanks bro."

 _in those days i didn't tell Papyrus that his puzzles or traps weren't going to work, i was worried i was going to discourage him. heh, he still blames me sometimes for his puzzles failing._

"NYEH?..." Papyrus looked Sans up and down, he seemed puzzled, he then looked at the fence and back to Sans.

"HMMM...MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE IT A BIT WIDER." Sans put on a hurt expression.

"*gasp* i'm not fat, im just-"

"BIG-BONED I KNOW, NYEH HEH."

"*heh heh."

* * *

Sans shook himself from the memory and caught up to the kid. Sans looked around and noticed the lamp was the exact same shape as it was.

 _convenient... *idea!*_

"*hey i think thats my brother over there, hey kid do you see that conveniently shaped lamp?" Sans pointed at it.

"*go behind it, yeah trust me just go behind it." The kid didn't budge.

"*huh? well suit yourself"

 _*sigh* that would've made for some killer jokes..._

Papyrus stomped over.

"SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND ANY HUMANS YET?" Papyrus looked irritated not even noticing the kid a few feet in front of him.

"*yes." Sans looked down at the kid standing just in front of him.

"WELL ALRIGHT THEN." Papyrus smiled and walked back the way he came, after a second the kid followed.

Sans felt a few sweat drops form on the back of his head.

"*hey wait...my bro has been a bit down lately, i was wondering if you could keep pretending to be human for awhile," It just stared at Sans.

"heh...thanks well see you ahead." Sans didn't feel like going down the same path as it was going, in fact he didn't even want to be near the thing.

 _heh, but i should probably keep an eye on it._

Sans shuddered at the thought, it didn't seem evil, it just seemed DANGEROUS.

 _im over thinking things...heh...yeah everything is..fine.._

 _everything will be okay._

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

Flowey popped up behind a tree a giggled to himself.

 _This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to watch that pathetic noodle get himself killed...but why stop there..._

Flowey started chuckling.

Flowey needed to talk to Papyrus again but he can't do it with that trash-bag hanging around him.

Flowey observed the human walk up to Papyrus and Sans, the brothers talked and Papyrus pointed at the human then said shouted something else and ran off, Sans soon followed.

"*Arghh."

 _Patience_ _, I need to have patience._

"*But I dont wanna wait!...*inaudible grumbling*"

Flowey noticed Snowdrake watching him and grumbled again, he then popped back under ground, he couldn't be bothered with something that was going to die soon.

Flowey popped up again next to Papyrus but this time Sans wasn't with him.

Papyrus was fiddling with some sort of orb.

"*Howdy!"

"OH DEAR!" Papyrus almost dropped the orb and fumbled to get a good hold of it.

"FLOWEY, YOU STARTLED ME." Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief.

"*Golly, I didn't mean to do that, I just wanted to see how my best friend was doing." Flowey noticed Papyrus flinch when he said "best friend"

"I AM DOING WELL, I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S AN ACTUAL HUMAN HERE! ONCE I CATCH IT UNDYNE WILL SURLY-"

"Yeah yeah, so how are you gonna catch them?"

"WELL I'M GOING TO SEND THEM THROUGH MY INVISIBLE MAZE AND-"

"*This maze? oh." Flowey pretended to think hard.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

"*well um...I dont want to gossip but I saw Sans fiddling with this maze earlier, I know he's your big brother buuut~ I dont think he's taking this human thing too seriously."

"WELL THAT IS HIS NATURE...FIDDLING WITH THE MAZE? THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE HIM, HE'S TOO LAZY TO EVEN..UM...POOF HERE."

 _Poof?_

"*Maybe he's trying to prank you again?" Flowey noticed Sans suddenly...Poof?... a few feet away, thankfully he had his back to them. Flowey made a quick escape.

 _If he saw me now the whole plan would be ruined, so much for being too lazy._

"SANS!?, COME YOU HAVE TO MEET AH...OH...HE LEFT... OH WELL QUICKLY SANS, BEFORE THE HUMAN ARRIVE'S, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE ONE FINALLY CAME!"

"*muffed pun*"

"NYEH! OH LOOK THE HUMAN IS HERE!"

Flowey noted that he could hear Papyrus's voice perfectly underground.

 _Heh heh heh, once that noodle finish his monologue about his stupid maze I will push him into it while he is still holding the orb! he will immediately blame smilie for it!_

"*hah ha ha!"

 _I'm such a genius!_

"AND THIS ORB WILL- HEY!... LET ME FINISH AH...SANS THE HUMAN REFUSED TO DO MY PUZZLE, *NYEH* AH DIDN'T LIKE THAT ONE HUH? I KNOW IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE SPIKES. FEAR NOT, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL SURELY ENTICE YOU TO TRY AND IT WILL DUMBFOUND YOU TOO! NYEH HEH HEH HEEEEEEEH."

Flowey heard Papyrus running off.

 _Well, so much for that plan...hmmm...I know!_

Flowey quickly went to catch up to Papyrus, when he popped up however he saw him covering something up with snow, he then stepped over some spikes and walked on.

Flowey looked around him and at the puzzles, he shivered, not only due to the cold but also at a bad memory of the human and...Puzzles...

He quickly disabled all the spiked puzzles and went off to catch up to Papyrus but stopped short when he saw Sans once again..."poof" next to the spikes then start jog over to Papyrus.

 _Shit, that fatass knows somthing is up, I need to get rid of him before he ruins everything!...again..._

Flowey sneered as he watched in disgust as a creature he thought wasn't even capable to walk let alone take 5 steps, jog with that shit-eating grin plastered on his stupid face. **(Trying to sound like Flowey** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯** **#LovesTheSkelebros)**

Flowey popped under ground then up again right in front of Sans, he had no idea what he was going to say but he had to say something, he had to stop him, send him away so he could talk to Papyrus alone.

 _Here goes nothing..._

Sans skidded to a halt, he was breathing hard and Flowey winced at his ketchup breath.

"*huff* haaaaaa what?...*cough*" Sans wheezed and sat down, beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"*H..howdy! I'm F..Flowey the flower, heh." Flowey smiled as warmly as he could.

"*oh..." Sans took a gulp of ketchup and looked back at the golden flower, he could tell it was up to something. Sans noticed it flinching at every movement he made.

Flowey wilted a bit as Sans stared him down with those "judging eyes" it was almost as if he was staring down into Flowey's soul...

 _If I had one..._

Flowey tried to suck it up.

 _Calm down Flowey, remember, it ca..can smell f..f..fear! I mustn't screw this up._

"*gulp* Yes, I...I wanted to meet you because I am your brother's Best Friend and I..I was scared for some reason but that is silly of course because you seem to be a very nice a..and f..funny! skeleton and I thought you were intimidating but I guess I was wrong ha ha ha ha hah ha ha! oh and Nood- er Papyrus is very cool!" Flowey grinned widely, drops of sweat formed on his petals, Flowey noted that Sans's flinched when he said "Best Friend"

 _But why?_

 _wow... um okay that just happened...so this is the talking Flower Pap is always talking about...i dont like him..._

"*woah slow down little fella, dont worry." Sans crossed his legs and leaned over the small flower.

"*so your Pap's friend huh? cool, I hope you're being nice to him. it would be a shame if i had to make you Leaf town." Sans eye's went dark.

Flowey cringed.

 _Why am I so nervous!? I'm going to be a God! how dare Tubby threaten me!_

Flowey opened his mouth to say a few choice words.

"*chill, im only kidding." Sans leaned back a bit an looked up into the falling snow.

Flowey bit his tongue.

 _If Tubby hadn't stopped me I would of ruined my whole plan! how degrading..._

 _heh, so this weed isn't as spineless as i thought, interesting._

"*Ha yeah...erm ther-" Sans cut flowey short and suddenly looked back at him.

"*hey since you're Papyrus's..."Best Friend"," Flowey could hear the air quotes in Sans's voice.

"*do you perhaps know what Papyrus would want for our gift giving ceremony?"

 _of course i don't need to ask this little flower what he wants, i already know what he wants, being his big brother and Be...yeah...anyway this will test the flower._

Sans still didn't trust Flowey and wanted to see if he really was a "Best Friend" to Papyrus.

Flowey looked taken a back, unsure of what to say.

 _A present? what?...Wait this is my chance!_

Flowey came to his senses and looked down, he went silent, thinking hard.

"*...I remember him mentioning something about wanting to have Mettatons Bichon eye's, I've seen them in Glasses form selling for 30g at MTT hotel.

 _wha? no ways Papyrus can't really want that...would he?_

 _Come on take the bait...by the time tubby finds out the Glasses aren't real I should be finished with Papyrus._

"*glasses...really? is that all you think he would like?" Sans's voice was sarcastic.

 _Oh god he's going see through this ummmmm._

"* , also he likes that book umm Fluffy rab..no Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny? yeah I saw the 2nd book in the dump!" Sans looked thoughtful for a moment.

"*ok then why didn't you grab it? you know for Pap? i mean, since your such a good friend.." Flowey could hear the bitterness in his voice, it was clear that the short skeleton did not trust him.

"*Well you see...I've got no arms! or hands so...hee hee."

 _Come on._

 _hmmm maybe i should check out the dump...but i want to ask Papyrus about those eye glasses first._

"*ok i see, well im going to see Papyrus first, thanks for the tip." Sans got up and stretched, then stepped over Flowey.

"*see ya." Flowey heard his footstep grow fainter as Sans walked away.

 _I hate this guy..._

* * *

Papyrus was whistling a odd but catchy tune when Sans approached.

"HOWDY SANS! THAT HUMAN WILL DEFINITELY ATTEMPT THIS PUZZLE! DID YOU PERHAPS SEE THEM ON YOUR WAY HERE? THEY ARE TAKING AN AWFULLY LONG TIME."

"*heh, maybe they are stuck."

"HMMM THAT WON'T DO...HEY SANS, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD ASSIST THEM?"

"*yeah yeah um, hey bro..."

"YES?"

"*i remember you mentioning something about ummm...mettatons bichon eye's..."

"HMM I DON'T REMEMBER, BUT YES, I WISH I HAD THOSE...HMMM..." Papyrus stared off into space for a bit then snapped back into reality.

"WHY DO YOU ASK?"

"*oh er nothing...nothing at all...im going to help the human now see ya. *poof*"

* * *

Flowey couldn't believe his luck, he quickly used his vines to get over to Papyrus.

"*Howdy!" Papyrus jumped.

"FLOWEY!? HEH... HOW ARE DOING? OH OH AND YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT THE HUMAN! AND WELL...HMM" Papyrus looked down.

"*What's wrong?"

"WELL, THE HUMAN...THEY AREN'T WHAT I EXPECTED...THEY REFUSE TO DO MY PUZZLES AND...THEY ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUST."

"*Golly, that sound horrible, I fear they are going down a bad path."

"YES! I AGREE...I..I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO..."

"*Well I know you can help them! if you open up to them I bet they will give up their ways and let you capture them!

"YOU'RE RIGHT FLOWERY!"

"*flowey-"

"ALL I HAVE TO DO IS CONFRONT THEM! I ALSO KNOW THE BEST PLACE TO DO IT! THEY WILL SURELY GIVE UP!"

"*Yes! The Great Papyrus!"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"*And you know Undyne will definitely-"

"LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"*Yes!"

"I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"*...yes..." Flowey noticed the human approaching and giggled.

"*Goodluck Papyrus!" Flowey quickly left and popped up behind a bush so he could observe the scene.

Instead of seeing Papyrus get himself killed which was what Flowey expected, Papyrus ran off towards his ice puzzle.

"*grr" Flowey growled, this isn't what he wanted at all.

"*so who we watching?" A voice behind him asked.

"*Scream*" Flowey jumped back (or leaned back due to his stem) and whirled around, there was Sans, grinning widely as is he just made the funniest joke in the world.

"*Wha..what are you doing here!?" Flowey stuttered and moved further away from him.

"*i just wanted to thank you for the tip, i found those glasses and the book you mentioned, although the glasses where 40g not 30g but anyway, i rapped them and put them under the tree, so um, thanks."

 _What those glasses were real!? wait wait! I can make this work.."_

"*That's great...but ah..." Flowey looked down and made his petals wilt.

"*hmm? what's the matter?"

"*It's...Papyrus...he wants to confront the human, but i'm afraid that...that he's going to get hurt..The human, they are dangerous...can you speak to him?" Sans's eyes darkened at Flowey's words, and for a moment Flowey swore he saw his grin falter for all but a moment.

Without a word Sans disappeared again.

 _I hate it when he does this...this is risky but it should work._

Line Line Line

Sans started searching for Papyrus.

 _why would he do this? I Have To Stop Him._

Sans reached the ice puzzle and noticed Papyrus on a ledge below it.

He was building another Snow-him, Sans quickly jogged over to him.

"AH BROTHER! I GOT BORED WAITING FOR THE HUMAN SO I DECIDED TO BUILD SOME SNOW ME'S." Papyrus smiled warmly as Sans sat down.

"*yeah, um Papyrus, i want to ask you something..." Papyrus noted that Sans's smile wasn't as wide as normal..

"Of course...is something wrong?" Pap lowered his voice.

"*is it true you're thinking of confronting the human..."

"WELL ER YES, I FEAR THAT THEY ARE GOING TO PUT THEMSELF IN DANGER, SO I THE GREAT-"

"but what about you?" Sans whispered.

"NYEH?"

"*this human...they...they are dangerous! what if you get hurt?"

"PUT YOUR MIND AT EASE BROTHER, WHEN I OPEN UP TO THEM THEY WILL DEFINITELY GIVE UP AND-"

"*How do you know that?" Sans was raising his voice now.

"WELL YOU SEE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL OFFER THEM SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AND-"

"*i..i dont want you to do this..." Sans looked down when he said this.

"DON'T WORRY BROTHER I WILL BE FINE, AND ONCE I CAPTURE THE HUMAN UNDYNE WILL-"

"*I SAID NO!" Papyrus looked shocked he wasn't used to Sans acting this way.

"sans I...I CAN HELP-"

"*Help!? Help by getting Killed!? NO! I WONT ALLOW THIS!...just come home...leave the human to Undyne and-"

"N..NO! I WANT TO STOP THE HUMAN! I WANT TO HELP! THERE'S GOOD IN EVERYBODY! IF I JUST TALK TO THEM IM SURE THEY WILL LISTEN."

"*PAPYRUS THEY WONT LISTEN TO YOU, I DONT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR IMAGINARY WORLD RIGHT NOW BUT, You Need To Wake Up! COME BACK TO REALITY!" Sans bit his tongue, he didn't mean to say that.

Papyrus went quiet, his gaze was hard.

"Sans, I and going to confront the human and you can't stop me."

"*but-"

"No." Papyrus started walking away

"*i..i just dont want to lose you..." a few tears started forming in Sans's eyes.

Papyrus turned around and walked back over to Sans and hugged him.

"I know, but someone needs to do this, I will be fine." Sans sniffed and returned the hug.

"*you promise?"

"I promise, BESIDES, I YOUR GREAT BROTHER NEEDS TO PROTECT YOU."

Sans laughed.

"*jeez pap im the oldest, im meant to protect you." Papyrus picked up Sans and placed him on his shoulders.

"YOU DO PROTECT ME REMEMBER? I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LAST A DAY WITHOUT YOUR JOKES ER UM I MEAN-"

"*huh? you like them?" Sans's smile returned.

"NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

"*that's fine i snow you did't mean that."

"SANS..."

"*come on bro im just trying tibia a little humourous."

"SANS IF YOU-"

"*come on dont snow-Flake out on me."

"OH MY GOD SANS STOP."

"*aw but i have a skele-Ton of them!"

*floof*

Papyrus let Sans fall head first into the snow.

"YOU DESERVED THAT."

"*mmph mumph moooph"

"Hmm?" Papyrus grabbed Sans's ankle and lifted him out of the snow.

"*do you want to hear a femur?"

"...NO." Papyrus placed sans back into the snow and walked away.

* * *

Sans watched as the human crossed the bridge and go right past his brothers trap.

 _i cant tell if they are brave or stupid._

Papyrus gripped and headed towards Snowdin. Sans stayed behind, he wanted to say something to the 'human'

To San's surprise the human walked right up to him and looked him right in the eye's.

"*hey kid, a little advice when fighting my brother, DONT."

Sans quickly poofed away and onto his couch, Papyrus was standing next to it, looking at the floor.

"*so bro, when are we going to see the kid?" Papyrus looked up at Sans.

"UM I WAS THINKING...YOU DONT COME WITH ME..." Papyrus looked away from Sans and headed towards the front door.

"*What? why!?"

"I THINK THE HUMAN IS, AFRAID OF YOU...AND IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I WENT ALONE."  
"*WHAT NO! I cant let you do this!" Sans reached out to Papyrus."

"SANS, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER." Papyrus then opened the door and stepped outside, Sans immediately followed.

"*its either take me with you or stay here." Sans said in a menacing tone.

"I've told you before, you can't stop me." Papyrus started walking away.

"*PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS! COME BACK, YOU CANT FACE THAT..THING ALONE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED YOU MORON!" Papyrus turned around to face Sans.

"SANS, DONT FOLLOW ME, JUST TRUST ME OKAY...EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE."

"*but-"

"SANS...IT WILL BE FINE, I PROMISED REMEMBER? AND WE NEVER BREAK PROMISES!"

"*b..but."

"NO BUTS SANS, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL RETURN!" And with that Papyrus walked away.

Sans felt deflated, he just stood in the doorway.

Line line

Flowey popped up next to the short skeleton.

"*Howdy! golly you look glum." Sans didn't react to Flowey's sudden appearance.

"*...hey...flower...can you watch Pap for me?...make sure he's ok...and come right back here if something happens..." Sans kept staring off into the distance.

"*Will do sir!" Flowey gave a little Salute with his leaf and popped back underground.

 _The plan worked perfectly! telling Papyrus the human was terrified of Tubby was GENIUS!_

Flowey popped up behind a rock and watched Papyrus talk to the human, after a little while Flowey got a devilish idea.

"*heh eh heh."

* * *

Sans was lying on the couch, he was clutching his cellphone in his left hand.

His mind was swirling with horrible thoughts, all about his brother's fate.

 _shit, I should be there!_

Sans glanced and his phone, Papyrus had been gone for 8 minutes! Sans's eyes wandered and stopped at his phones wallpaper.

It was of him and Papyrus. Sans couldn't remember who took the photo, it was way back when he and Papyrus first moved in.

 _Papyrus...where are you?_

Sans closed his eyes and leaned back, his thoughts were going foggy as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"*Howdy!" Sans jumped at the small voice and looked around him for it's source, his eyes drifted to the golden flower on the floor next to the couch.

 _how did he get in here?_

"Sans...its Papyrus! he..." Flowey looked down and his petals covered his face.

Sans was struck with a jolt of shock/guilt and sadness. Without thinking he jumped off the couch and ran to the door, losing a slipper in the processes.

 _Shit Papyrus, please be ok please be ok oh god please..._

Sans ran for a few more seconds before remembering he could teleport.

 _Stupid!_

Sans poofed to the place where he thought Papyrus would be.

"*PAPYRUS!, PAPYRUS WHERE ARE YOU!" Sans called out, he looked in every direction until he saw it.

"*P..P..Pap..Papy?...no."

* * *

 **Yeah i'm sure you guys have read this kind of thing before...but have you ever seen a fanfiction post a video? well that's what I did...I kinda rushed it...and I fear that it will take away from the story...it is my first animation and i've already...never mind, you can watch it if you like and if you do I hope you like it and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

 **hey, when i uploaded the video something went wrong and now its all weird, i'm not going to take it down but please dont mention it or shall surely die of embarrassment T-T**

 **watch?v=v1n_J_2mMKE**


	7. Chapter 7 Long Time No See

**Chapter 7 Long Time No See...**

Flowey sprouted up in waterfall and watched Sans from a safe distance.

"*Tch"

Ever since the Noodle was dusted Sans had become even more dull and boring, all he did was watch Flowey's Partner much to his distaste.

 _*I wanted that lazy ***hole to avenge his brother like he always did to me! But instead he's sulking! like a friggin baby!_

Sans finally started walking again, he had his hood up and his his shoulders were hunched, he dragged his feet as he walked too.

Flowey's eye twitched, this was so painfully dull, yeah his Partner was killing everyone but it only took them one hit, that was no fun, and what was worse, Flowey couldn't even reset and try something else.

Flowey suddenly felt tired, he had been following Sans for what felt like hours..(actually 10 min)

"*Arrghhh...*yawn*..."

Sans stopped and looked back at Flowey, his eyes seemed dead yet hard and he was still grinning like an idiot though...but somehow...that scared Flowey the most.

Flowey straightened up and looked Sans in the eyes.(Which was hard because his hood covered most of his face and cast a dark shadow over the rest.)

 _*Maybe that's why his eye's look dead...why is he smiling?_

Flowey tried not to look afraid as he swallowed the lump in his throat. (Stem? Throat?)

Sans eventually looked away and continued walking even though Flowey's partner was probably miles away by now.

Flowey let out the breath he was holding and couldn't help sticking his tongue out at Sans.

 _Well at least my Partner is about to reach the fish soon, maybe Tubby is too scared to face them alone?_

Flowey laughed at this thought yet he still doubted that was the case.

LineLine

"*Huh..."

Flowey was surprised, he had never thought that the tuna was so powerful, she had killed his Partner about 12 times now.

 _*Pfffft yeah but she still couldn't take me..._

Flowey glanced at Sans, he couldn't tell if he knew about the resets too, either way it was obvious he wasn't going to do anything anytime soon.

Flowey no longer feared Sans as much as he did, he was like an whimsum now, being all sad and sorry for himself.

Flowey knew he wasn't going to do anything...he hoped.

 _*Freaking baby...he's actually more like moldsmal..._

Flowey giggled.

* _His fat stomach certainly jiggles like one!_

Flowey took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"*Hey..."

Sans didn't respond..

"*...HEY!...that human dusted Noodle-erm...Papyrus...aren't you going to do anything about it?..."

"*..."

"*..."

"*..."

"*.."

 _*Maybe he is waiting for the fish to kill them..._

Flowey looked down at the fight on the Bridge, Undyne threw her spears at astounding speed, Flowey's partner easily deflected them and then charged at her, they still had the toy knife in their hand.

Undyne didn't even try to dodge.

*-45hp

"*Why doesn't anyone dodge? It's so dumb."

Sans grunted in response.

Somehow this really irritated Flowey.

"*...You know she is going to be dusted...its only a matter of time..."

"*i know."

"*Ooh so it Can speak!?...Maybe if you went down there you could, Oh I dont know...DO SOMETHING!..."

Flowey didn't want his Partner to be defeated by Undyne And Sans at the same time, It just irritated him how Fatso wont do anything!

"*GAHH!" Undyne cried out.

Flowey quickly looked back at the fight, Undyne was on one knee, it looked like she was...melting?

Undyne reached out towards Flowey's Partner but her arm fell off onto the wooden bridge just before it reached them.

It then melted into a puddle that slipped in between the wooden planks of bridge and dripped into the dark abyss far below the bridge.

Flowey's partner didn't wait for Undyne to finish melting, instead they just turned around and walked towards Hotland.

Flowey was stuck between pure glee and confusion, he had never seen a monster melt before besides in Alphys lab.

"*You know you could of helped...you could of saved her...but now shes dead...and you did nothing...just like your brother." Flowey knew he was pushing his luck but he just couldn't help himself.

Sans gave low chuckle.

Flowey looked up at him in confusion.

"*Whats so funny?"

"*heh...i cant think of a joke...heh."

"*...Wha..what!?"

Sans chuckled again.

"*...Thats, sick...Everyone is being killed and you're troubled by not being able to think up a joke?"

Flowey giggled.

 _*Maybe I underestimated him as a comedian, that is, actually funny._

"*heh...yeah i guess i am..."

Sans started walking again leaving Flowey behind.

"*Hey wait! why aren't you doing anything?"

This question was bugging Flowey and he wanted to ask it before Sans got killed, killed himself or something else stupid like that.

Sans stopped and visibly sighed, he then faced Flowey, for the first time since Papyrus died Flowey could see Sans's face...and it terrified him down to the roots.

His irises were gone and the corners of his smile were twitching, Flowey could see small blue/yellow sparks flashing from Sans's left eye socket.

"*... **Because nothing matters anymore**..."

Sans's voice sounded gravelly and strained, he then turned around and stood with his back to Flowey.

"*..."

"*..."

 _*Well that was depressing...Jeez why does he have to always be so melodramatic, I mean yeah your only family member and all your friends were killed...so what?..._

Flowey pondered this question for a moment then snickered when he came up with an answer.

 _*Maybe he's embarrassed, the whole underground is being killed off by one child!_

Sans turned around to face Flowey again, this time his smile was more relaxed and his irises were back.

"*i also needed to repay undyne for something she did." Sans's voice was more calm and cheerful now.

"*welp, i guess it can't be helped...if you need me i'll be at Grillbys, see ya.."

Sans gave a small three fingered wave before he turned his back to Flowey once again.

"*Wait! what did Undyne do?"

*poof*

"*...well Screw You TOO!..."

* _Prick! Fatass! Asshole! Smiling Trashbag...OTHER BAD WORDS!_

Flowey soon grew bored of cursing the short skeleton, he looked around him for anything mildly entertaining but found nothing.

Flowey didn't really want babysit that crybaby anymore nor did he find watching his partner kill things that entertaining anymore.

Flowey pouted.

"*Now what..."

* * *

Sans felt a wave of relief when he appeared in Grillbys bar and got away from that "Weed." For some reason he really didn't like it.

Grillby was behind the bar cleaning a glass cup he had been cleaning for about a week now.

"*heya Grills." Sans put a cheery look and grinned widely.

Without looking up Grillby gestured to Sans's usual spot by the counter, Sans replied by wandering over and taking his seat.

Grillby put down his glass then reached under the counter and produced and new bottle of ketchup and placed it on the counter next to Sans's hand.

"*thanks Grills, you know just what i need...still trying to clean that cup?"

"*..."

"*yeah...its the small bits that will get ya.."

"*..."

"*yeah, Paps used to..."

Sans felt ping of pain in his chest when he mentioned his name and couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, Grillby paused and looked up at Sans.

Sans waved Grillby's concerned glance away and picked up the bottle of ketchup to take a long gulp, but stopped inches from his mouth to glance around the bar.

"*heh, busy night huh?"

"*..."

Grillby started wiping the cup again with the old rag that he's had for about two years now.

"*heh...whats up with the jukebox? hard to believe there's no music playing during rush hour huh?"

"*..."

"*yep, the time when everyone finishes work and comes down here to take a load off after a busy day of puzzles, heh..."

"*..."

Sans's smile faded as he looked down at his bottle.

"*alphys has evacuated the rest of the monsters to a safe place...aren't you a bit behind.."

"*..."

"*i think you should..." Sans held up his bottle to Grillby. "*ketchup to them.."

"*..."

"*i hear the human is pretty dangerous. heh, they already got half of us...even Papyrus...and undyne is sleeping with the fishes now too.." Sans gave a bitter chuckle and brought the bottle up to his mouth again.

"*..."

Sans hesitated.

"*..."

"*what?"

Grillby put his glass on the table and looked up at Sans.

"*..."

"*dont look at me like that..."

"*..."

Sans put his bottle on the counter and spread his arms out. ( **"I caught a fish this size"** )

"*what do think I can do about it?"

"*..."

Sans let his arms fall by his sides, his shoulders hunched and he looked down into his lap.

"*come on man, your killing me here..." Sans said weakly.

"*..."

Sans sighed.

"*...y..your right..." tears threatened to start running down Sans's cheekbones, he used his sleeve to wipe them away when he noticed his hoodie and something deep inside him broke.

Sans wrapped his arms around his stomach and hugged himself tightly, he buried his face in his arms and lifted his feet onto his stool.

Tears wouldn't stop streaming down and his body shivered, small whimpers escaped the small skeleton's clenched jaw.

 _*he's gone...forever...and..and I shouted at him!...i..i should of..._

Sans's whimpers quickly grew louder, he could feel his left eye socket starting to burn.

"*It's all my fault...i did nothing...it's almost as if I killed him myself..."

*BAM!*

Sans looked up so quickly that he almost fell off his stool.

On the counter before him Grillby had dumped a six-pack of plastic ketchup bottles, he then placed a white handkerchief on top.

Wide eyed Sans just stared at it, trying to comprehend what had just happened while tears still rolled down.

"*..."

"*..."

Grillby picked up his glass and resumed cleaning it.

"*..."

"*...hah hah haha."

Sans couldn't help bursting into laughter while Grillby continued cleaning his glass.

"*HAHAHhahahaaaa...heh...thanks man...you know exactly how to cheer me up..."

"*..."

"*yeah yeah i know...i have to do this...there is no other way.."

Sans picked up Grillbys handkerchief and wiped the tears away, he then put it in the hidden pocket is his jacket.

Sans pulled out his wallet and looked through it for a moment, then pulled out a picture and put the whole wallet on the counter and picked up the sixpack.

"*that should cover my tab and a little extra, heh."

Sans hopped off his stool and headed out, but stopped just before he opened the door and turned around.

"*catch you later Grills." Sans grinned widely then opened the door and left.

Grillby stopped cleaning his glass and picked up the untouched ketchup bottle off the counter.

He examind it for a moment then returned it to its place under the counter. He picked up his glass again and resumed cleaning it.

 _*"*catch you later Grills."_

"*...You too, Sans..."

* * *

Sans poofed right outside Asgore's house, it was a mere formality to ask permission to use Judgment Hall but he still wanted to anyway.

"*knock knock.." Sans said as he knocked on the door.

He heard something scuttling around inside before Asgore opened the door.

"*Ahh Sans, it's you." Asgore greeted with deep but calm voice.

"*w..who's..there?" Alphys asked as she poked her head around the corner, it looked like she was hiding.

"*the punch."

Alphys visible relaxed and moved away from her hiding place.

"*The punch who?" Asgore asked after a moment.

"*the punch-line."

Alphys gave a nervous giggle and Asgore paused while he absorbed Sans's words, he then gave a booming laugh when he finally got it.

"*Come in Sans, come in, you're as funny as usual I see...would you like a cup of tea?"

"*no thank you." Sans walked in and followed Asgore to the living room.

"*No no I insist, Alphys? would you like a cup too?"

"*Y..yes p. .."

"*Excellent, I think I shall have a cup too." Asgore disappeared into the kitchen leaving Sans and Alphys in silence.

"*...What's the ketchup for?"

Alphys asked and gestured to the sixpack Sans was holding.

"*Grillby gave them to me...half price." Sans answered cheerfully.

"*Cool..c..cool..."

"*..."

"*...S..Sans...I.I saw what ... ...I just...I'm..s..so..so-"

Sans held up his hand silencing her.

"*its fine, i get it."

"*Sans?, Alphys?, how many sugar cubes?" Asgore called from the kitchen.

"*none thanks."

"*Two p..p..please.."

"*...hey alphys...why aren't you with the other monsters?"

"*O..oh I wanted...I a...I am trying t..to get A..Asgore..t..to come..w..with us.."

"*yeah...goodluck with that..."

"*..U..um, Sans...y..you should come too..it would be safer and if you come you might be able to convince Asgore to come with too and when the human leaves we can try to..to...um...yeah..."

Alphys swallowed hard and Sans could see sweat droplets forming on her forehead.

 _*she's under a lot of stress...i shouldn't be too hard on her, she has lost someone close to her too._

"*sorry, i...i have to do this..." Sans avoided Alphy's stare of shock and confusion and looked down at his feet.

 _*...my right slipper is missing..._

Asgore returned and handed Sans his cup of tea then handed Alphys hers.

"*So what are we talking about?" Asgore said when relaxed into his chair with his own cup of tea.

"*S..s..sans!? you..you c...cant be saying..w..what I ..think you're saying?" Alphys asked completely ignoring Asgore's question.

Sans was silent, he didn't really know what to say, he didn't want to hurt Alphys but she wasn't going to stop him.

"*S..Sans!?"

"*Whats going on? what are you talking about?" Asgore asked really confused now.

Sans looked up at Asgore still trying to avoid Alpha's eyes.

"*...asgore...may i borrow judgement hall for awhile..."

Asgore took a long sip of his tea and nodded knowingly.

"*Ahhh, I understand now, yes you may."

"*What!? Asgore!..y..you can't b..be serious!?" Alphys almost shouted.

"*thank you...and i suppose i cant convince you to go with Alphys to safety?"

"*I suppose you can't." Asgore replied and took another sip of his tea.

"*heh...yeah.."

Alphys looked dumbfounded, she couldn't understand why Asgore and Sans would fight a fight they knew they couldn't win.

"*Y..you..YOU GUYS CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?"

"*Oh but we are." Asgore replied and finished the last of his tea. "*I suggest you hide in the guest room, it's under renovations at the moment so I keep it locked for safety but, I suppose that doesn't matter now...When the child comes through here..." Asgore stood up from his chair and stretched.

"*It would be best if they didn't find you here." Asgore continued in a gentle tone.

"*yeah...welp i guess i'll go ahead, see y'later Alphys and...Fluffybuns, heh." Sans started heading for the stairs.

"*Asgore!? say something!" Alphys ordered in desperation.

"*Oh..ah yes..*ahem* That's King Fluffybuns to you." Asgore said very solemnly while Alphys just shook her head in disbelief.

"*heh yeah...king, fluffybuns.."

Alphys ran over to Sans and grabbed his arm.

"*Sans! ! d..dont do this.."

Sans could tell that Alphys was crying without looking at her.

Before he had the chance to answer her, Asgore strolled over.

"*Now Alphys, I know you're scared but you're going to have to be strong, we need to face the enemy head on so that you and the others can escape...you understand don't you?.."

Alphys loosened her grip on Sans's arm and looked at the floor, tears were running down her cheeks.

Sans continued heading down the stairs and left Asgore to calm Alphys down.

 _*alphys is really shook up...maybe i shouldn't do this.._

Sans shook those thoughts out, he had a job to do.

He looked down at his feet again and began to think up a strategy to use against the kid.

The kid was going to hit him no matter what he did, and due to his low hp he was definitely going down with one shot.

 _*i need armor! but where am i going to find it in time..._

Sans eye's landed on his six-pack of ketchup bottles.

* _heh, thanks Grillby.._

Sans decided to poof back to his house and prepare himself for what was to come.

 _*i should probably find my missing slipper too._

* * *

"*Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh..."

Flowey groaned, Chara had only just got to the MTT hotel and now they were stuffing themself with burgers. Flowey shivered.

"*Gross.."

 _*Chara is the same as always...they already stole all the sweets in the underground.._

Flowey looked around.

 _*still no sign of Tubby..._

Flowey snarled, he was so bored that he actually went as far as traveling to that bar so he could try rile up Sans, but of course...he wasn't there...all that effort, traveling under the snow and wriggling up between the floorboards of that "Grease Trap" as Papyrus would put it...only to almost trod on by that walking flaming tourch.

Chara finally ran out of money and was forced to continue into the core, they grumbled and continued on.

"*Finally!"

Flowey popped underground, and headed towards Asgore's house, not because he wanted to, it was hard to pop up in the core itself.

It was times like this that Flowey really missed having legs, having to go underground all the time was irritating and made following someone such a hassle.

 _*Soon, once I get a soul I won't have to be a Flower anymore._

As Flowey was about to sprout up between the planks of Asgores home, he heard someone shouting from above.

It sounded like there were two people talking, one sounded calm and deep and the other was speaking rather quickly.

 _*Tubby and Asgore?...no the one voice stutters too much..._

Flowey decided it would be within his best interest not to poke his head up and check.

 _*Argh, I wanna know what they are talking about..._

Flowey heard another voice, it was softer than the others and sounded dark.

Flowey then heard footsteps, they were soft and they headed for the stairs, he heard more footsteps from the living room hastily moving towards the soft footsteps, these were scratchy as if this Monster had claws on their feet.

The hasty voice spoke up again...

 _*Enough.._

It was obvious he was not got going to be able to work out who they were or what they were talking about, Flowey simply lacked the patience.

 _*Chara is going to need a better weapon, something other than an old frying pan._

Flowey moved under Asgore kitchen and squeezed himself through the planks, he could hear voice's by the front door but that didn't bother him.

He remembered how much Chara liked knives and decided to search the kitchen draws for one. With one of his thorny vines, Flowey opened a draw and started digging around in it, then produced a sharp looking dagger.

 _*First try!_

Flowey decided to put it where he knew Chara would find it, he went back underground and traveled over to their old bedroom.

It was like nobody touched it in all that time they had been gone.

A nostalgic feeling overcame Flowey and for a moment, he just sat there and took in the memories the room gave him.

He felt excited, soon they were going to be together again!

They were finally going to complete their plan!

Flowey was finally getting his sibling back!

Flowey glanced around the room and found two white boxes with red ribbons tied into a neat bow sitting in the corner.

 _*Chara and I made those to give to mom and dad for The-present-under-a-tree tradition._

The still had the name tags they made.

 _*Mom_

 _*Dad_

...

With one quick swipe with his vines, Flowey ripped off the name tags, he then opened the boxes. He threw out the sweaters Chara and him spent hours making and placed the dagger in the one box.

Flowey glanced and the other, it felt empty. Flowey quickly decided to put Chara's old necklace in it. He started searching the room for it, he remembered they took it off just before they died and Flowey absorbed their soul.

Flowey glanced at Chara's bed and saw the heart shaped amulet attached to a old shoe lace.

Chara accidently broke the original string and used her shoe lace to fix it.

Flowey used a vine to pick it up, the words imprinted on the heart glinted.

 _*Best friends forever..._

Flowey smiled.

 _*Yes...I cant wait!_

Flowey carefully placed the necklace in the other box and pushed the boxes into the middle of the room, he then went back underground.

Flowey traveled back to the elevator that exited the core and decided to wait for Chara there.

"*This is going to take awhile.."

*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Ding!

Flowey scrambled back underground just as the elevator doors opened.

 _*Whew that was close...I'll wait till Chara finds their presents then discuss the plan._

Flowey went back home, he didn't mind the trip that much, he was just happy that they were going to finish their plan sooner.

Without thinking Flowey popped his head up in the hallway and immediately regretted it.

Alphys was right in front of him, thankfully she had her back to Flowey, it looked like Asgore had already left.

"*O..o..oh dear...o..oh dear...w..what if they see me...where's !?..."

Alphys was frantically looking around, she was clutching a bronze key in her left hand.

Flowey quickly pulled himself up with his vines and hid amongst other golden Flowers that Asgore kept to brighten up the place.

 _*Darn it...she is going to ruin everything.._

"*Ooooh my!...where.. I p.p..put it!"

 _*Idiot._

"*Have you checked your hand?" Flowey bit his tongue, he didn't mean to say that aloud.

"*...O..oh yes o..of course ha ha...s..silly me..." Alphys stared at the key for a moment then quickly unlocked the guest room and went inside.

Flowey heard a *Click* as she locked it from the inside.

Flowey raised his eyebrow.

 _*Well that worked out better than I expected..._

*Creeeeeeek*

Flowey looked up and saw Chara walking in through the front door.

 _*The timing couldn't be more perfect!_

Chara didn't even look around, they immediately headed past to their room and to a table at the end of the hall. Chara then grabbed a key off the top.

They then walked back to their bedroom door and went inside.

 _*I see they haven't forgotten were Asgore hid his keys, after all this time._

Flowey almost danced with glee. He climbed back down from his perch and waited patiently for Chara to come out.

Flowey took a deep breath, it had been so long.

Finally Chara came out, the heart shaped necklace was around their neck and they clutched the dagger Flowey gave to them tightly.

"*Howdy Chara, you finally made it home."

Chara just stared down at the golden flower, expressionless.

"*Remember when we used to play here? Hee hee hee... Boy! Today's gonna be just as fun."

It took a moment for Flowey to realise that he was talking to nobody and that Chara had walked into the living room.

 _*Impatient as always hee hee._

Flowey popped underground and popped back up in the living room, right in front of Chara.

"*You're probably wondering why I am a flower now huh? I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden." Flowey looked down, he didn't want to show weakness to Chara, but they were always a stickler for the truth.

"*I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or legs. My entire body had turned into a Flower. "Mom, Dad, somebody help me!" I called...But nobody came..."

Flowey said darkly, when he heard no response he looked up and saw that Chara was in the kitchen searching the fridge.

 _*Rude..._

"*Chara?..." Flowey called a bit confused why his partner was ignoring him.

Chara walked back into the living room, they clutched another key in their hand.

They walked past Flowey and headed for the stairs leading to judgment hall.

"*Chara would you just-" Chara stopped, their grip on there knife tightened.

"* **Shut up...** "

Flowey flinched.

Chara continued walking heading down the stairs.

 _*...I..I guess I am being a bit, annoying...yeah they probably just want to get this over with and then we can catch up! Ha._

Flowey went back underground and popped up at the bottom of the stairs just as Chara was coming down them.

"*I know you probably just want to get down to the point. The thing is that, we, we dont even need to leave to get the souls this time!"

Chara walked past Flowey forcing him to go back underground and pop up again further ahead.

"*The king has six of them locked away!"

Chara picked up their pace and Flowey had to go underground again.

*Pop*

"*I've tried to get him to show me where he hid them..."

Underground again.

*Pop*

"*But, but I know he will tell You, he will do it for You!" Chara stopped this time and looked down at Flowey.

"* **W** **hy, are you, telling me this?**" Chara asked.

Flowey felt chills go down his stem, Chara's eye's were like... **his**...

"*Why am i telling you this? Chara, I've said it before Even after all this time, you're still the only one who understands me." Flowey was feeling more confident now.

"*Yeah you won't give me any worthless pity." Flowey continued.

Chara smiled.

 _*They finally understand!_

Flowey straightened up, it took a while but Chara is finally listening to him.

"*Creatures like us...wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way..." Flowey proclaimed proudly.

Chara's smile became more menacing.

"*So that's..."

Flowey suddenly didn't feel as confident as he once was.

"*So...that's...why..." Flowey stuttered.

Chara tilted their head to the right and continued smiling.

"*..."

Flowey felt dread start to creep into his mind, he started to shake, Chara just silently observed him still smiling.

"*...ha...ha...whats this...feeling?...Why am I...shaking?..."

Flowey gulped, and smiled up at his...partner? Chara stopped smiling, their face became hard and they glared down at the little Flower.

Flowey gulped again.

"*Hey...Chara...No hard feelings about back the...Right?"

 _*Chara cant still be mad...right..._

Chara smiled again and Flowey relaxed.

"*..."

 _*Yeah...they couldn't still be mad.._

That's when Chara took a step towards Flowey.

"*H-Hey, what are you doing!?" Flowey felt fear start to mix with his previous feeling of dread.

Chara shrugged and took another step forward.

"*B..Back off!" Flowey said while desperately trying to back away from Chara.

Chara paused and waited for Flowey's next line of dialogue.

"I..I've changed my mind about all this...This isn't a good idea anymore...Y-You should go back..Chara...This place is fine the way it is!"

Chara laughed, they started laughing so hard tears came to their eye's. Flowey just watched in a horrified silence, cringing,

"*..."

Chara abruptly stopped laughing and looked back down at Flowey, their eye's were wide and manic looking. Her tears were a pitch black liquid that seemed to burn their skin.

Their glowing red eye's were the worst part Flowey thought, at least, until they opened their mouth.

"*S-S-STOP MAKING THAT CREEPY FACE!.." Flowey tried to back away more.

Chara laughed again, black droplets flew from their mouth as they laughed, a drop landed on one of Flowey's petals.

 _*..Ah...ah...Ahhh..._

Flowey tried to think of something but couldn't.

"*This isn't funny!"

Chara took another step forward.

"* **Aww come on Azzy...i'm only playing...** " They coed.

"*YOU'VE got a SICK sense of humour!" Flowey tried to relax but couldn't, he couldn't even move.

"* **Relax partner..i'm going to KILL the comedian now, i'll see YOU on the other side, we can finish the plan, TOGETHER!** "

The white part of Chara's eye's had gone completely black, more black liquid was leaking from their mouth and down their chin.

 _*N-No...this...this isn't happening!_

Flowey broke free from his shock and went back underground, he could still hear Chara laughing above him.

 _*T-That was NOT Chara... I have to get to Asgore! I need to convince him to give me those souls!...otherwise..._

Flowey went as fast as he could, he had no time to lose..

* * *

Sans sighed, it was always so calm and peaceful in Judgment Hall.

"*heh.."

* _i never really took the time to admire this place, at least until now...shame.._

Sans listened to the birds singing..

 _*i should take Papyrus here sometime...I think he will like it..._

Sans put his hands into his pocket, his fingers curled around Paps scarf in his left pocket. His chest ached for a moment and he closed his eyes.

Sans then felt something in his right too and pulled it out.

It was the picture from his wallet, in it was Papyrus and Undyne. Papyrus was standing proudly next to undyne, he was wearing a chefs hat and his "Kiss the cool cook" apron.

Undyne on the other hand had just taking a bite from the first plate of spaghetti that Paps had ever made. Her face was green and her cheeks were bulging as if she was about to vomit, her hand was too her mouth too.

 _*heh, that was one heck of a mess._

Sans put the picture in his hidden pocket with the handkerchief.

*Tap, Tap, Tap...*

Sans looked up, there they were...

"*..."

"*..."

"*that expression you're wearing..." Sans shuddered when "It" smiled at him.

"*...well, i wont grace it with a description..."

* * *

 **Hey guys! wow it's been two months since I last posted ^^; sorry about that, school work was piling up and I was trying to survive two family holidays heh...**

 **I tried to make this chapter uber long to make up for it...failed tho...**

 **I didn't mean for this story to get so long...but welp...there are going to be a lot of chapters to come after this, unfortunately, unless you guys are fine with that than...yay.**

 **I'm** **going to try and work on this more, even if it means like ten min every night.**

 **The next chapter is going to live up to the description of this story, so, gore warning...**

 **I've been trying to improve my writing so it will be easier to read, i've recently read through my old chapters and cringed at each one ^^;**

 **Anyway I've been rambling on too much I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you for the next one. =D**


	8. Chapter 8 The Void

Chapter 8 The Void...

* * *

 **"*that expression you're wearing...well, i won't grace it with a description..."**

* * *

Birds sang softly and a small breeze played with the humans hair as they stood quietly in front of Sans.

Sans tilted his head back and closed his eye's.

 _*it feels so peaceful...as if all of this was just a bad dream..._

Sans took a deep breath and began.

"*it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are-"

Sans grabbed the human's soul with his magic and forced them down to the floor. The human didn't seem too surprised and quickly got to their feet.

Then Sans summoned 8 bones underneath them, they cried out in pain when one hit their face. The human jumped into the air only find bones flying at them at alarming speed. To San's surprise they dodged them easily by twisting their body in mid air. The human landed gracefully and then they ran in between the rest of the oncoming bones, ducking and diving as well.

 _*...the've done this before..._

Sans rarely went off pattern, but ever since this deja'vou, that talking Flower and watching the human fight Undyne. He hadn't been feeling himself lately.

Normally Sans would've summon his blasters next but instead he stopped dead.

The human instinctively ran to a certain spot on the floor, then froze. They looked up at Sans in confusion, their expression confirmed San's suspicion.

 _*They ran right where my attack's opening was, they look confused...heh..gotcha.._

Sans summoned a blaster right above the human's head, the human looked up just as a beam of energy hit them head on and at full blast. They didn't have a chance to cry out as their bones, internal organs and everything else turned to ash. No more than a second later they were reduced to a black smudge on the floor.

Sans started breathing heavily, he had put in a lot of energy into this attack and as a result, it completely winded him.

"*haaaa...haaaaa...shit...heh...i...i did it...i

* * *

Sans put his hands into his pocket, his fingers curled around Paps scarf in his left pocket.

Sans felt something in his right too and pulled it out...he froze..

 _*...no way...no fucking way..._

Sans put the photograph back in his pocket, he suddenly felt light headed.

*Tap, tap, tap, tap.*

Sans looked up and saw the human creep up to him. They were smiling, widely.

It was if Sans was the first challenge they had since they got here.

 _*of course...i should of expected this..._

"* **Ha Ha HA Haa...That was fun...** " They said darkly and gave Sans a cocky smile, they tilted their head to one side and winked at him.

The last of San's hope of defeating this thing depleted.

"* **Let's play again.** " Every word they said chilled Sans.

 _*right to the_ _bone,_ _heh..._

"*...that expression that you're wearing..."

The human's eyes were wide and obviously disturbed, their smile twitched and their knuckles had gone white from gripping the knife.

"*..."

It looked like they were itching to get started but held back for some reason.

"*...you're really kind of a freak, huh?"

Their smile got bigger and Sans flinched, he expected them to rush at him but they didn't.

He watched the human warily, they seemed to be waiting for something.

 _*...are...are they waiting for me to attack them first?_

After another moment Sans took a deep breath as if he was about to start speaking.

Before the Human could react, Sans summoned a bone and sent it at their legs succeeding in knocking them down flat on their face.

The human scowled and started pushing themself up, that's when Sans summoned two groups of bones, one underneath and one above the human. The human's eyes widened with shock as Sans brought them together. The sound of skin and muscle tearing made him wince.

Seven bones and gone through the kid, one in their shoulder, two in their chest and five in their stomach. They cried out as tears streamed down their cheeks.

Their eyes were open wide and darting all over the place. They muttered something and then gritted their teeth.

Their body didn't stop twitching and their hands clenched into fists.

A red liquid ran down the rim of the bones and dripped onto the floor, Sans had never seen so much blood before, if any. The human coughed out more blood and a few droplets landed next to San's slippers.

Sans suddenly felt light headed. He brought a hand up to his mouth incase he threw up, even though he couldn't. This was way too much, he should of just blasted them again.

Eventually the human's body stopped twitching and their fists unclenched. Their eyes settled and stared out into nothing.

They were dead..

Sans forced himself to look away.

 _*this isn't real, it's just a bad dream.._

Sans gripped his skull with both hands and sank to his knees. Sans could feel their blood on his hands. Tears started forming in his eyes.

 _*make this stop...Papyrus...please..._

* * *

Sans put his hands into his pocket, his fingers curled around Paps scarf in his left pocket.

Sans felt something in his right too and pulled it out.

 _*...it didn't happen...it never happened.._ _._

Sans shook his head and replaced the picture back into his pocket.

He still felt sick but he pushed the feeling away, his job still wasn't over.

*TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP*

Sans looked up and was greeted by a very angry expression, the human practically stormed over.

 _*...heh..i guess i should say something..._

"*heya. you look frustrated about something."

The human snarled at Sans.

"*guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

"* **Oh cut the bullshit! You cheated! That's not fair!** " The human pointed an accusing finger at Sans, their left eye had gone bloodshot.

 _*_ _ **Cheated?...**_ _...is this thing for real?...is...is this some sort of_ **Game** _to them?_

Sans felt an overwhelming feeling of hatred, the details on how he killed them last time melted from his mind.

"*heh, that's funny, coming from **you**..."

"* **Coming from Me!? I-"**

"* **You were the one who cheated first..."** San's voice was hard and he knew his irises had disappeared.

He closed his eyes and his head tilted back.

"*it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are-"

"* **H-hey i'm-"**

"* **Blooming.** " Sans opened his eyes and stared down at the human.

They gulped.

"*on days like these...kids like **You**..." Sans stopped and waited.

The human waited too, they looked shocked, confused and...

 _*_ _ **Scared**_ _..._

The human remained braced, their eyes darted around them looking for any sign danger.

"*hey.." The human jumped and looked back at Sans.

"*i was wondering...does this creature of ' **Death,'** happen to have a name?"

The human eyed Sans suspiciously.

"*... **Frisk..."** They said cautiously.

"*frisk huh...frisk, frisk..." Sans rolled the name on his tongue, testing it.

"* **Doesn't suit you**."

San's left eye flashed blue and three blasters appeared in a row in front of him.

Frisk's eye's widened, they tried to jump away but Sans caught their soul and brought them down again.

*BOOOOSH*

The blasters disappeared.

All that was left of Frisk was a torso and legs, after a moment it fell backwards onto the floor.

A puddle of blood soon formed around it.

Sans shuddered and looked away.

 _*...i'm never going to get used to that...i get it now...this isn't about who will win...it's about who can last the longest..._

* * *

Sans felt something in his right pocket too and pulled it out.

 _*this is a nice picture..._

Sans tucked it away in his breast pocket and gave it a small pat.

*Tap...tap...tap..tap..*

Sans looked up and his eye's met Frisks.

They were shaking.

"*hmm. that expression..."

Frisk gritted their teeth.

"*that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row."

"* **..."**

"*hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway? wanna help me find out?" Sans continued his eye already flashing aqua and yellow.

Frisk narrowed their eyes and held their knife at the ready.

Sans decided to start off easy this time and summoned bones under Frisk. As expected they jumped into the air but instead of landing on the ground, they landed with one foot on a bone and launched themself at Sans, their knife aimed dead center of his head.

Sans was startled by this and quickly side stepped. In mid swing, Frisk changed the direction of their attack by twisting their body, making Sans side step again. Frisk landed gracefully onto the ground and charged at Sans, swinging their knife wildly. This went on for a few seconds until Sans regained his senses and teleported behind Frisk. They immediately turned around and charged at Sans again their knife still swinging wildly, a grin had formed on their lips.

Sans teleported away just as they reached him. Frisk looked up realising they had only hit air and their eyes met with one of San's blasters. A whole second passed until it finally opened its mouth and a bright white beam of energy engulfed Frisk.

Frisk flew backwards and hit a pillar behind them. Sans regretted not putting all his magic into this attack, as he watched Frisk pull themself to their feet.

*-60hp*

Frisk's clothes were black and seemed melt onto their skin. Their hair was patchy and still on fire, their hands and face were burnt black and cracked as a grin formed on their face.

"* **You're getting weaker~** " They almost sang.

Sans grinned widely and summoned a blaster above their head again.

"*heh, you sure?" They smiled back and side stepped just as his blaster went off.

"* **Yep, and you're getting slower too."**

Sans cursed himself for trying to use the same trick twice and braced himself.

Frisk held up their knife, the point aimed at where San's heart should be and then, they pulled out a slice of pie.

San's watched in horror as they brought it their mouth. He couldn't really do anything, his turn ended after he used that last blaster.

Frisk looked up at Sans and smiled, then held out the slice to him.

"* **You know what this is?...it's a slice of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie...Yeah, mommy gave it to me..."**

"*what does that have to do with-"

"* **Yeah...mom...hmmm, when was the last time I saw her?..."**

Frisk put the point of their knife by their chin as if they were thinking hard.

"* **Oh thats right...the last time I saw her was...when she tried to stop me leaving through those "Gigantic" doors."**

"*..."

"* **Yep...well I guess you could say she's now as** **Dusty** **as those old doors."**

San's hands clenched into fists and his eyes darkened.

Frisk gave a satisfied grunt and brought the slice to their mouth, that's when what Sans thought was a small white pellet, came flying out of nowhere and knocked the pie out of Frisk's hand and onto the floor. Frisk took a bite out of air and hesitated, they looked around confused as to where the slice disappeared too, Sans watched in silence, this hadn't quite registered in his mind yet.

"*DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOT!" A voice echoed through the hall, waking Sans up from his trance.

* _that's right, it's not their turn anymore._

Sans immediately summoned two bones from the ground, they pierced through Frisk's chest and pinned them to a pillar.

*-31hp*

Sans retracted the bones into the ground and turned his back the grotesque scene. He heard Frisk's corpse slump to the ground and shuddered. He decided to search for the source of the voice, all there was nothing but an empty hallway and the remains of a fierce battle.

 _*...guarding angel?_

Sans chuckled at this preposterous thought.

* _yeah...if their really was an angle..._ _ **This wouldn't be happening**_ _..._

Sans turned back around and immediately closed his eye's.

 _*dammit...i forgot about the kid's...body...it's fine, soon all this will just reset._

Sans waited...

 _*...did the give up?.._

Sans waited a bit longer but still, nothing.

 _*...they have to be..._

Sans slowly opened one eye and gazed towards where Frisk's body was...but, it was no longer there...

He quickly opened both his eye's and searched around him...Nothing.

His eyes stopped at a bloody smear on the ground, it as if something was dragged. He followed it with his eyes until it stopped inches from his feet.

Shivers went down his spine and his vision blurred.

 _*...t-they were right here...d-does that mean..._

Sans felt a breath on the back of his neck.

 _*..ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod..._

Every inch of Sans told him to run, to get out of this hall.

Sans felt his body slowly turning around despite his brain desperately screaming at him not to turn around.

* _..here goes nothing.._

He closed his eyes and quickly turned.

...nothing happened...

Sans slowly opened his eyes.

Nothing...

 _*oh jeez..._

Sans let out out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned back around.

The smell hit him first, it smelled like burnt flesh mixed with sweaty sock.

San's vision focused and inches from his face was Frisks face. Their eyes were glowing red and a black liquid leaked from their eyes and wide unnatural grin.

"* **Boo."**

Sans screamed from the top of his nonexistent lungs and started teleporting to random places in the hall, all the while randomly throwing bones at the source of his fright. Frisk tilted their head back and started laughing maniacally as bones flew past, missing them by far.

"* **That was waay too easy! ha HA HA HAa."** Frisk started inching closer to Sans still laughing.

Sans continued screaming and throwing bones at Frisk.

"* **HA HA HA you should look at yourself! ha! HA HA, you're so pathetic! HA HA HA."**

A stray bone bounced off a pillar and hit Frisk in the back of their the head, their laughter cut short and their eyes widened, then went blank.

They fell to their knees with a loud crack, then collapsed onto the floor.

*-1hp*

San's screams died down and he stopped throwing bones, He was breathing heavily.

He pulled himself up to his feet, apparently he had fallen onto his the ground during his panic.

Sans cautiously walked over to Frisk's body and nudged them with his left foot.

 _*...are...is it dead?..._

Frisk's body twitched making Sans give a small squeal of fright, he jumped back and summoned a blaster that blew the last of Frisk away.

"*Idiot."

* * *

Flowey popped up next to Asgore's throne and shook off the excess dirt from his petals.

"*Hum de dum de dum..." Asgore hummed while he watered his flowers.

Flowey scowled, he had tried to get the old geser to give him the souls but of course, he did not listen to old Flowey.

 _*Yeah the one that actually stands a chance of stopping Chara! But noooooooo, I won't do anything, I'll just water my ugly flowers like a freaking idiot, while pretending nothing is going on in the next room. I mean, even Tubby is doing something! Well I know he didn't do anything before and he would've stood a better chance against Chara if he had fought alongside the fish. But Still! Better late than never!_

Flowey gave a forced laugh. He knew he was going to die, he even knew that Sans knew he was going to die too.

Flowey remembered San's face after he killed Chara the first time. He still couldn't believe it. For the first time in his life, he saw Sans looking truly afraid, and Chara's face...Flowey thought they looked scary when they threatened him but this...He couldn't bear to stay in the hall any longer let alone look at it.

Flowey may of helped Sans last time but that was because he really didn't know what to do anymore.

 _*Maybe I should try the old geser again...I mean, there's nothing else to do..._

"*H-Hey! old man!" He didn't know how he was going to convince him, of all the other times Asgore has never told him anything.

"*Hmm? yes? who's there?" Asgore calmly glanced around.

"*Down here." Asgore's eyes landed on the very irritated small yellow flower.

"*Oh my, are you a talking flower?"

"*Duh Sherlock."

"*Well i've never seen that before, what's your name small one?"

"*That doesn't matter, I need-"

"*Doesn't matter?"

 _*Oh man..._

"*Yes I-"

"*Well I believe every name matters, no matter the-"

 _*Shut-Up!_

"*Arrgh..."

 _*Darnit! i've heard this speech like a thousand times already!_

"*I'm sorry, is something wrong?" Asgore asked kindly and knelt down next to Flowey.

"*Yes there is something wrong! There is a murderous creature in the next room that is about to burst in at any moment and kill us all!"

"*Oh, that wouldn't be very nice of them...but surely they wouldn't harm a little flower such as yourself."

 _*Oh buddy if only you knew.._

"*Look you need to give me the souls! it's the only way that-"

"*What souls?"

 _*OH I am NOT in the mood to be messed with right now.._

Flowey took a deep breath, getting angry and shouting at the old geser wasn't going to help him, he had already explored that option.

"*Ok whatever, at least absorb the souls and fight them! it's the only way we can be saved! You can beat the human and absorb their soul too and then break the barrier!"

Obviously Flowey wasn't going to let him get Chara's soul, he already didn't particularly like the idea of Asgore taking the other six, but do you know what he did like? BEING ALIVE.

"*Hmmm, you do have a point, but do we really have to resort to such violence?"

Something deep down in Flowey snapped.

"*...Hahaha...ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! **EVERYONE IS DEAD!** "

"*Shhhh, calm down now, your going to disturb the neighbors.."

"*Oh I'm Sorry, I certainly do Not wish to disturb your DEAD NEIGHBORS!"

"*How about a nice cup of tea to calm down? hmm?"

"*Oh yes I would absolutely, Love a cup. Yes we can all relax with these Pretty flowers drinking some tea and wait, patiently, until Chara comes along AND SLAUGHTERS US!" Flowey was practically screaming now.

"*chara?.."

"*I MEAN OF ALL THE MONSTERS! WHY IS EVERYONE SO DAMN STUPID! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS! I-"

Asgore got up, his eyes looked sad and very tired. He headed for the door leading out to the barrier.

"*..Wh-WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Asgore stopped and lifted his head into the air.

"*...I think it's time..." He spoke softly but Flowey could hear the pain in his voice.

"*Wait. No way! are-are you going to-"

"*Yes..." Asgore replied and lowered his head.

Flowey stared at him, absolutely dumbfounded. This had never happened before! how did he convince him!? what did Flowey say!?

"*Ha..ha..it's funny." Asgore said and turned around to face Flowey, his eyes were glossy.

"*Despite your sharp tongue, you remind me of someone...my late son..."

"*Huh?"

Asgore turned to the direction of the barrier again.

"*You should leave, this isn't a place for such a fragile flower."

"*Hey i'm not!-"

"*...I'm sorry Tori..." And with that, Asgore left Flowey to his thoughts.

"*fragile?..."

 _*It..it finally happened...I-I convinced him to do it! Why am I just sitting here!? if I go now I will see where he's hidden them!_

Flowey quickly went underground to Follow Asgore, he could barely contain his excitement.

 _*Even if Chara resets I will know where the souls are!_

Flowey popped up just by the door leading to the barrier. Asgore was already there, staring longingly out into the distance.

 _*Come on hurry up!_

Asgore shook himself out of his trance and looked down at his feet,with a quick movement of his arm, some kind of mechanism whirred to life.

 _*This is it!_

Asgore looked up and-

* * *

Flowey popped up next to Asgore's throne and shook off the excess dirt from his petals.

 _*Wait...what...no...nonono...NONONONO.._

"*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE! WHY!? WHY!?"

Asgore looked up and Spotted the small Flower.

"*Oh my, what is the matter?" He asked dropping his watering can and rushing over.

"* I w-was s-so close...*sniff* I-It's not FAIR!" Flowey sobbed.

"*There there little one, how about I get you something...what about a nice-"

"*I DON'T WANT, YOUR DAMN TEA!...I-I..just wanted.." Flowey's sentence trailed off, it didn't matter, he was never going to convince Asgore again. Chara is going to come and kill the geser and then him.

Asgore knelt down next to Flowey and gently rested his hand by Flowey's back.

"*...Shh, alright then...how about we exchange names? My name is Asgore, what about you?"

"*What does it matter..." Flowey said dryly, they were all going to die anyway.

"*What does it matter? Why I believe every name matters, no matter the race or species. Why-"

"*NO! NO MORE! NOT AGAIN!"

"*Now young man, you ought to listen." Asgore said sternly.

"This is very important and you may stand a chance to learn something from-"

"*OH GOD NO! IT'S JUST LIKE THE LAST TIME!"

"*Now now, I-"

"*WHYYYYY!"

* * *

*Tap Tap Tap.*

Frisk seemed brave this time.

 _*heh, not for long.._

"*hmm. that expression..." Sans put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking hard.

"*that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row." He then pretended to count his fingers and looked up.

"*that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand." San's eyes went dark and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"* **But soon...** " He continued.

Frisk smiled and put their knife into their pocket.

"* **Ya'know, I'm tired...I'm tired of all, this."** Frisk said and sighed loudly.

"* **You're just too damn hard...it's not fair..."** Frisk pouted and looked up at Sans, then, they smiled deviously.

Sans didn't even need to look at them to tell that they were up to something.

" ***Sigh* Soooooo, I decided, to even this out. Just a tiency wiency bit..I hope that's ok..** " They said sweetly.

Sans couldn't help but chuckle.

"*heh, whatever kid, do what you want."

"* **GASP* REeeeeaalllly?** " Frisk definitely faked that gasp.

"*yeah, i mean. **It's not like it's going to help you.** " San's voice became dark.

"* **Giggles* Oh, I think it will~** "

Sans sent out four groups of bones at Frisk, they all vareied in colour from orange to blue and to white.

Frisk didn't budge and yawned when all the bones simply faized right through them.

 _*!_

Sans summoned his blasters all around Frisk and shot all of them off at once. As the blasters disappeared and the smoke smoke faded, Sans could just a see a silhouette just standing there, completely unharmed.

"* **Yawn*** "

"*wh-what the hell!? how is this possible!?"

"* **Aww don't be mad~ I just felt like I could use a little...Handicap. Soo, I went into this game's code and well~ You can probably guess the rest...So yeah, I'm basically immortal now."**

Frisk winked at Sans and gave a small giggle.

 _*game?_

Frisk suddenly charged at Sans, swinging her knife wildly. Sans of course dodged without fail.

Frisk eventually stopped their attack and waited for Sans to begin his turn.

Sans gasped for breath and supported himself up with a pillar. He put a lot of energy into those last few attacks, Probably not the best move.

"* **Hoho, look! he's tired, are you going to have a small nap? You probably should...I hear that they are very good for old people."** Frisk was tossing their knife into the air and catching it, while smiling at Sans smugly.

 _*crap..._

"*...so...i guess that's it, huh?... just... don't say i didn't-"

Sans flung a bone at Frisk, a cheap shot yes, but he was getting desperate.

The bone fazed through Frisk as if they weren't there at all.

 **"*Pfft, what was that?"**

"*..." San's vision was getting blurry again.

 _*heh, maybe Pap was right about the training...too late now..._

"*heh heh heh, welp, i guess i'm forced to use my SPECIAL ATTACK."

"* **Oh hohoho...really?** "

"*yep."

"* **Judging by your earlier attacks...am I not to presume your "Special Attack" is just making sure it will never be my turn again, right?"**

"*yep."

Frisk burst out into laughter as Sans watched their movements, carefully.

 _*they may have the upper hand, but if i play my cards right..._

"* **Hahahaa...Sooo, what is this "Special Attack" of yours?"** Sans could hear the air quotes.

"*heh heh, well...you will know it when i use it.." It was obvious Frisk had already seen his special attack and to be frank, he lacked the energy to use his real special attack.

 _*i guess i should try to keep this bluff up...crap...this sucks._

Frisk stood in silence for a moment and then hummed something that sounded like Paps theme song.

"* **Hmm I think you need some help with taking your nap. DON'T WORRY SANS! I THE GREAT FRISK WILL HELP YOU!"**

"*what are-?"

Frisk threw their knife at Sans at a sickening speed. Of course he dodged it easily, San's eyes followed the knife as it flew past.

 _*i didn't have to dodge that, it was miles away from my head._

"*heh, you're..." Sans froze.

Frisk had disappeared again.

"*..shit."

Sans mentally scolded himself for letting himself get distracted, again.

"* **Heya.** " A voice right next to him said.

Sans jumped from fright and quickly used his magic to teleport Frisk away from him.

 _*dammit..that one hurt.._

Sans started breathing heavily again, he was practically running on empty now.

Frisk giggled.

"*what, was the point..of that, exactly?"

"* **Ooooh nothing much~ Just this."** Frisk held up a red cloth in their left hand.

San's eye's widened and he checked his pockets...Paps scarf was gone..

"* **Missing something?** " Frisk asked and flicked the red scarf around in the air, mocking Sans.

"* **Give. That. Back.** "

"* **Why should I?"** Frisk waved it around some more and then wrapped the scarf around their neck.

"* **Hey, hey Sans. Who am I?"**

"* **...** "

"* **Heh, I'll give you a hint...Ahem...Nyeh Heh He-"**

Sans felt rage take over all rational thinking and with a click of his fingers they were both in hotland.

*Poof*

With his magic, Sans grabbed Frisks soul and held them over a ledge.

"* **Huh!? What!?"** Frisk squirmed under San's grip, trying to get free.

"*you'd better not struggle too much, otherwise you might become **The Next Hot-Topic**."

"* **God that was so bad I actually cringed."** Frisk stopped struggling and crossed their arms.

"* **Give his scarf, Back...** "

"* **Or what, you're gonna drop me off the edge? Ha! All that will do is burn your precious scarf."**

 **"***..."

"* **Hahaho ho...You didn't even think this through did you?"**

Sans looked down, no he did not.

"* **Oh man Ha..Ha..Haa...Heh...Okay, how about you just 'port' us back to the hall and we pretend that this didn't happen. Hmmm? How does that sound?"**

"*..."

"* **Come on..I know you** **Lava'd** **your brother but isn't this kinda ridiculous.."** Frisk gave Sans a smug looked which completely stole the strength he had just felt a moment ago.

Sans looked away and gritted his teeth.

 _*argh...i just made a fool out of myself...well at least this does give me a chance to regain some of my energy._

Sans pulled out a bottle of ketchup and brought it up to his mouth.

 _*bottoms up._

Sans chugged down the whole bottle, then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"*ahh.."

 _*god that was good._

Frisks face scrunched up in disgust.

 _"*_ **That...was disgusting...Hey if you're planning to do that again you might as well drop me now."**

 **"*** don't judge it until you've tried it.."

"* **Wha-"**

Sans could feel his energy returning, not a lot, but enough. He clicked his fingers and they "Poofed" back into the Hall.

Sans let go of Frisk's soul, there was no use in holding it anymore, he just didn't have the energy.

Frisk breathed in then exhaled loudly.

"* **Ahh, isn't that better?** " Frisk spread their arms out as if they were trying to hug the hall.

"*what, are you?" Sans asked suddenly, his hands clenched into fists.

"* **...What am I?..."** Frisk repeated, they looked thoughtful for a moment, as if they had never pondered this.

"* **Ha, why i'm the Anomaly."** They said proudly.

They both stood in a somewhat awkward silence for about a minute.

"*...sooo...are you going to kill me or...?"

"* **Oh no, why would I do that? I just** **Love** **, your company** **So** **much."** They answered sarcastically and then rolled their eyes.

"*...so...?"

"* **Well if you want me to kill you so much then let me!"**

"*...?"

"* **Oh don't play dumb. We** **All** **know exactly what you're going to do as soon as I take even a step towards you."**

Sans shoved his hand into his pockets and looked up at the ceiling. He began to rock on his heels and quietly hummed a familiar tune.

Frisk sighed loudly and took a step forward.

San's head immediately snapped back to them, his eye flashing blue and he teleported them back a step.

"* **And you had to ask..."**

Sans shrugged and went back to rocking on his heels, this time however he gazed down at the floor.

"* **...I'm slowly regretting hacking the game..."**

"*cheating does take the fun out of things..." Sans replied without looking up.

Frisk hummed in response and sat down.

 _*but it does give me time to think..._

"* **...Funny thing is...even if I didn't cheat, I'd probably still get to this predicament at some point..."**

"*indeed, but it would've taken longer to get here if you didn't cheat. so, i guess...cheating does pay?" Sans gave Frisk a smug grin and Frisk stuck their tongue out at him in return.

"*sooo, how many times have you done this exactly?"

Frisk looked down and for a brief moment, they seemed sad, but then they looked up at Sans again and smiled, their eyes looked dead.

"* **Killing everyone or just killing you?"** Their tone was dark and their eye's flashed red.

Sans hesitated.

"*... **Both**."

Frisk leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"* **Hmmmm, this is my sixth time killing everyone and...by the end of this...I will have killed you about...nine times..."**

 _*Papyrus..._

"*...why are you doing this?...is it fun to you?..."

Frisk looked down again, their voice faltered a bit.

"*T-The first time...I was curious...I er...haha. I actually felt sick after I killed...Papyrus...I wanted to go back...and do his puzzles and eat his spaghetti again...anything to make it up to him...and you... **But instead...I continued forward..."**

Frisks voice went dark again, they brought their legs up to their chest and hugged them.

"*I felt horrible when I-I... **Killed you too...**...After that I met someone...they destroyed everything...But fixed it! I-I couldn't let this world go...I fixed it and went back.."

 _*jeez.._

 **"*...But then...I wanted to see what would happen if I killed everyone a second time..."**

Sans felt a shiver go down his spine.

"* **I did it all again, it only stung that time...but not for long...After I killed you fro the second time...I met that person again...They destroyed everything once more...** B-But I fixed it again! I-I got them to restore everything again...And then I went back again.."

"*...jeez kid...you really have some weird perverted sentimentality to this place.."

Frisk started laughing.

"*Hahaha...it's funny... **That's what they said..."**

 _*..._

"*...The third time I decided to save everyone again..."

 _*Again?_

"* **But I didn't get the ending I wanted..."** Frisk lowered their head.

"* **..."**

"*...well...that was-" Sans started.

 **"*By the fourth time I...didn't feel...Anything...You know...Someone here once told me that, The more you do something...The easier it gets..."** Frisk looked up at Sans and smiled.

"* **It's true."**

 _*this kid is sick...i really wish i had just killed them when i found them by Paps fence...not that would've changed anything.._

Frisk relaxed a bit and stretched.

"* **I did it a fifth time to show my friend what it looked like, heh...that was fun."**

 _*a "friend"...are they talking about the weed?...no..i dont think soo..._

"* **And well...I guess that brings us to here and now...I did it this time to test my skills. You see, i've gotten a bit rusty and well...to be frank...I've always liked fighting "Undyne The Undying." but you were always the real challenge."**

"*is that so..."

 **"*Yep."**

"*ok...hey why dont you tell me how you-"

"* **No more questions please, i'm feeling quite tired now and I think, I might have a...** **Nap** **.."**

"*...heh, nice try."

"* **Fuck you."**

"*not with a 60 meter pole kid."

Frisk's eyes widened and their cheeks went bright red, they then looked away and scowled. They mumbled something rude too, at least that's what Sans presumed they were mumbling. He went back to rocking on his heels.

 _*i wonder how long i will have to stand here until they get bored and leave?_

As Sans waited his mind started wandering, he thought about how he got to this point and about his brother. His mind then got stuck on a catchy jingle he heard the other day.

"*..mm..mm...ba dum boo da da da doo...mettaton da da da doo...mettaton..mm..mm..." Sans sang softly.

"* **Hmm?"**

"*huh? oh nothing..."

"*... **Okk..."**

...

...

...

...

 _*...man this is boring, aren't they bored yet? Maybe i should pretend to take a nap? Ha! yeah no._

Sans stopped rocking on his heels and looked down.

 _*i wish Papyrus was here...he always knew how to cheer me up..._

Sans closed his eye's and focused on the memory.

 _*i could never fool Papy, he always knew when i was feeling down._

"*heh.."

 _*he would make extra spaghetti, just for me...and..sometimes, if i was really depressed...he would actually make a pun or prank me..._

Sans felt a tear run down his cheekbone.

 _*i should of been there Paps...i'm sorry..imm soryy..mph._

"*zzzZzzzZzzzzZzzZzzzzzzzzzzZzZzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzZzzZz"

*Miss*

Sans looked up and wasn't too surprised to find that Frisk had tried to kill him.

"*heh, didja really think you would be able-"

Frisk suddenly turned and tried to slice Sans again.

*Miss*

"*-to hit me." Sans shrugged and gave Frisk a goofy grin.

Frisk's eyes widened and they staggered backwards.

"*heh, that expression... **I guess no other Sans has dodged that."**

"* **What the hell! You weren't supposed to dodge that!"**

 _*i just stated that..._

Frisk backed away, their left eye was twitching and their hand was clutching their knife so tightly that their knuckles had gone white again.

 _*heh, i should probably try not to fall asleep again...i might forget to dodge next time.._

Frisk roared loudly and starting swinging their knife at Sans.

* **MISS** *

* **MISS** *

* **MISS** *

"*gee, you really are determined to kill me, huh?"

*MISS*

*MISS..*

"*y'know, in my personal opinion..."

*MISS...*

"*the most "determined" thing-"

*Miss..*

"*-you can do here.."

*Miss...*

"*is to, uh."

*miss.."

*Miss..*

"*completely give up and-"

*miss..."

"*-do literally anything else."

Frisk was panting at this point, their swings had slowed and eventually Sans didn't have to use his magic to dodge anymore.

Frisk looked up at Sans with unfocused eyes and finally stopped swinging altogether.

"*ah, so you're finally giving up..."

"*..Haa..haa...yeah..." Frisk answered in between breaths, they looked down at their feet and sighed.

"*...yeah you're not gonna catch me with that..." Sans said gruffly.

 _*They're bluffing, people like Frisk dont give up that easily._

"*.haa...haa..whatever..." They replied weakly and sat down.

Sans kept his guard up, he wasn't going to fall for another one of their tricks. If they had really given up, they would have been long gone by now.

"*i dont know what you are trying to do, but it's not going to work."

Frisk rolled their eyes at Sans.

"* **Whatever man.."**

Sans activated his magic, if they made one wrong move he would teleport them to Waterfall.

His eyes stopped at his brothers scarf wrapped around their neck. Sans could feel his anger rising again.

Frisk noticed Sans staring at them.

"* **...What?"**

"*..."

"* **...Oh...Hah..Do you want this scarf? Well too bad. It's mine now.."**

Sans narrowed his eye's at Frisk.

"*...you will-"

"*HEY I'VE COME TO HELP!" Cried a voice behind Sans.

Sans jumped from fright and whirled around to face the one who scared him. On the ground about a foot away from him was a golden Flower.

 _*the weed..._

Flowey had a wide grin on his face and he bobbed his head up and down, his eyes were gleaming brightly with enthusiasm.

 _*...he's not worth it._

Sans thought and decided to ignore the Flower. As Sans turned around and felt something brush by his chest.

 ***-0.999999999999999999999999999999999hp**

His body was thrown back by the sheer force of the blow, Flowey ducked just in time as San's body sailed over his head.

Sans looked up and blinked.

*...i'm..flying?

He landed on his back hard and with a loud *Clunk* that seemed to echo throughout the hall.

 _*..ow._

Sans pulled himself to a sitting position, he felt a little dazed but otherwise ok. That's when he felt something wet on his chest, he placed his hand on it and looked around him. Frisk was on their feet now, laughing, Flowey seemed to be shouting something to him, but...he couldn't hear them. All he heard was this loud ringing sound, it hurt. Flowey started trembling, he glanced at Sans one last time. There were tears in his eyes, he said something else Sans couldn't hear and then went underground, leaving him alone with Frisk.

The ringing started to die down and feeling slowly creeped back into his bones. The first thing he felt was an intense pain from his chest, Sans doubled over because of it. He slowly removed his hand from his chest and looked down at it.

A red liquid dripped off it...

 _*...damn..._

"* **..** hahahhaHaHaHA **HAHAHhaahAhhah Oh my god! Hahahahahaa! That was so PERFECT! HAHHA"**

The sound of Frisks laughter made Sans want to throw up.

 **"*HaHAha..I mean-I mean, He came here...To Help you! Then distracted you and got you Killed! haHAhaha I can't believe that actually Happened!"**

Sans started coughing violently, causing the red substance to spatter out his mouth.

Frisk continued to laugh, while Sans dragged himself to his feet.

"* **Hahaha..Oh wow, I can't believe you're still standing after something like that!"**

Sans gripped his chest tightly with his right hand, his breaths were sharp and jagged as he walked past Frisk.

"*haa...haaa...Welp..*Cough* haa...i-i..think you..you know where im going...haa...haa...just... just dont...just dont **come back**..haa..haa." Sans continued walking forward.

Every Step he took felt like hell, what's worse, he could feel Frisk staring at him.

 **"*...Hey..here.."** Frisk tossed Papyrus's scarf at Sans, missing him completely and landed on the floor.

"* **You were crying so much for it earlier, it started to get annoying.."** And with that, Frisk walked towards Asgore's throne room.

Sans coughed again and reached under his shirt, he pulled out the three sliced plastic ketchup bottles that were strapped to his chest, he then pulled out the other two that were strapped to his back and dropped them to the floor.

Sans checked his health.

*0.00000000000000000000000000000001Hp*

"*..heh..heh..haha..hahaha *Cough cough*..haa."

 _*alive by just..._

Sans looked down at his dear brother's scarf, just lying on the cold tiled floor. He reached for it but just couldn't get there. Sans took a step forward and slipped on a pool of ketchup that had formed from the sliced bottles. He landed face first into the ketchup.

*-0.00000000000000000000000000000001hp

Sans suddenly felt his body failing, he looked up and saw his right hand crumbling away.

"*heh...so this is it...Papy- *Cough cough*..haa...Papyrus...you always said that i would end up killing myself with this stuff...heh.."

Sans noticed Pap's scarf just inches from his left hand and with the little strength he had left, Sans reached out and grabbed it tightly. His vision started to blur and darken.

 _*so this is what it's like to die...it's..peaceful.._

"*see you soon..Papyrus.." Sans promised and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _*...it's cold..._

Sans slowly opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness.

 _*where am I..._

He looked around him, it seemed like he was floating in some sort of black void. Sans breathed out and saw a white vapour escape his mouth and shivered.

 _*man this place is creepy.._

In the distance Sans noticed something floating, it was red and white. Sans tried to maneuver himself over to it by kicking his legs and doing the doggy-paddle.

As he got closer he realised that it was another monster! And not just any monster..

 _*Papyrus!?_

* * *

 **Hey all! Finally done, this chapter felt like it would never end T.T. I loved writing it of course, can you guess where I'm going with this? I bet you cant...=D**

 **Till next time!**

 **P.S. Did you know that a group of bones is called a rattle? I didn't use it because I thought it would detracted from the tension that I was trying to build.**


	9. Chapter 9 Back To The Beginning

Chapter 9 The Void

* * *

Flowey had grown bored of Asgore's stupidity, and decided to go and see what tubby was doing.

 _*He's held up well against Chara...maybe if we work together we can both stop them? It sure beats dealing with the 'King' all day, and If Tubby remembers this he might just help me get the leverage I need to convince the king to give me those souls! Or at least one of them... I've never been able to get Sans to trust me before, he would always watch me with those...judging eyes...But no longer! After this we will be_ _Best_ _Friends!_

"*Ha HAA! Don't fear! Flowey will soon-*cough cough*" Flowey coughed and spat out the dirt he accidentally breathed in.

 _*Note to self...Don't talk while underground._

Of course Flowey was scared, he could die! But somehow the idea that Sans would be there comforted him. Maybe Sans would protect him from Chara?...Or act as a human shield..

"*Pfft."

 _*He's survived this long, surely he will realise that I am his only hope of defeating Chara._

Flowey didn't feel as confident as his thoughts sounded but he still pressed on.

* * *

Flowey could hear Sans and Chara talking just above him.

 _*Look out Chara, here I come!_

Flowey squeezed in between the tiles just behind Sans.

"*HEY I'VE COME TO HELP!" Flowey shouted and then did a little dance by wiggling his leaves, and bobbing his head up and down.

Sans whirled around and stared down at Flowey with cold eye's.

Flowey slowed his dance..

 _*Maybe this was a bad idea.._

Sans seemed to snarl at Flowey, then turned back to face Chara. Flowey felt his face go red from anger.

 _*How dare he brush me off like that! He should be relieved! Praising me even, Ive decided to help him and this is the treatment I get!_

Flowey opened his mouth to protest when suddenly Sans flew backwards into the air? Flowey ducked just in time as San's body sailed over his head and landed with a loud, *Clunk* that echoed throughout the hall.

 _*...what?.._

Flowey stared on in confusion.

Chara giggled behind him, something Flowey knew all too well. He turned back to face Chara as they began to laugh. They were clutching a dagger tightly in their right hand, their heart shaped necklace bounced with their chest as they laughed.

Flowey looked back at Sans who had now sat up.

 _*Maybe...m-maybe he's okay.._

"*Quick! GET UP! SANS! COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN BEAT CHARA! LIKE YOU BEAT ME! I KNOW-"Flowey noticed a crimson substance was forming on San's shirt and escaped in between his fingers. His eyes went cloudy and it looked like he hadn't even heard Flowey.

 _*..H-He's not gonna make it..._

Flowey started trembling, this was not his plan at all.

 _*I-I...got him killed...A-And now...I-I'm going to die too.._

Flowey looked back up at Sans, he knew he was crying, it didn't matter.

"*...I-I..didn't m-mean to...I-I'm sorry.." Flowey said softly and then left.

 _*This is it...I'm going to die.._

* * *

Flowey popped up next to Asgore who was still watering his flowers, and humming softly.

"*DAD!" Flowey screamed in a shrill voice, making Asgore drop his watering can from fright.

"*YOU'VE GOTTA USE THE SOULS! ABSORB THEM! ANYTHING!" Flowey was all out crying now, he didn't want to die, not here, not now, not by...' **Them**.'

"*Now now, why dont you tell me what is wrong and I-"

"*NO! YOU'VE GOTTA DO IT NOW OR THEY WILL KILL US!-"

*Tap,Tap,Tap.*

 _*They're coming!_

"*P-P-PLeeAse...JuSt, DO IT." Flowey begged.

"*Come come, there's no need to cry.."

*Tap,Tap,Tap.*

Flowey looked up and saw Chara's shadow creep out from the darknend doorway.

 _*There's no more time..._

Flowey quickly went back under ground leaving Asgore alone.

 _*I can run away! Chara will never find me! I'll join the lizard and and..._

Flowey heard Asgore's voice above him.

 _*And, Chara...I have to get them to realise that i'm useful..I-I have to at least try...if it doesn't work I can run away! Yeah...They are my best friend...Surely they wouldn't actually kill me...M-Maybe they are just trying to scare me! Ha, Chara always used to play pranks on me...I should try.. Maybe if I kill Asgore...they will realise that i'm on their side!.._

Something told Flowey not to go back up and just run, but he ignored it.

Flowey popped back up just in time to see Chara slash Asgore. He started crumbling and finally burst into a cloud of dust, leaving only his soul behind. Flowey took this chance and flung a few seeds at the soul, shattering it.

Chara's smile soured when they noticed Flowey.

Flowey gulped and gave a nervous grin.

"*See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see?"

Chara stared down at Flowey with cold eye's.

"*I was waiting to kill him for you!" Flowey continued.

 _*Maybe they dont believe its really me?_

Flowey morphed his face so that Chara could see that it was him.

"*After all it's me your best friend!"

Chara took a step forward.

"*I'm helpful, I can be useful to you..."

It didn't look like that they were listening to him.

"*I promise I won't get in your way...I can help...I can...I can..."

Chara yawned.

"*Please...dont kill me..."

 _*This isn't working...I should just run._

"* **You know what? You actually did help me today."**

Flowey looked up at Chara with hope in his eye's.

"* **Who knows how long I would've had to wait if you didn't distract Sans..Ha..The funny thing is, I was just about to give up too. Then you came along."**

"*D-Does that mean..you wont k-kill me?" Flowey felt more tears running from his eye's, he knew Chara would spare him! He just knew it!

"* **No..But I will just make it quick."**

"*Wha-!" Chara lifted their foot and stomped on Flowey's head.

* **-999999999999999** *

* * *

"*ughhh..." Sans groaned as he regained consciousness. His bones felt stiff as if he had been sleeping for a very long time.

 _*...it's cold..._

Sans tried to roll onto his side but there was nothing there, it was if he was floating.

 _*what the?.._

Sans slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Darkness...

 _*have i...have i gone blind!?_

Sans quickly looked down at himself and was relieved to see his body and feet. A long gash ran in a diagonal line through his shirt, and a red substance had coated the edges of it.

 _*..oh right..that's where Frisk cut me...wasn't my jacket blue?_

 _Sans stared at his now white hoodie, for some reason he couldn't quite remember if it was blue or not..._

 _*maybe it was black, yeah with a yellow stripe running down its arms!...no. did i even wear a jacket? didn't i used to wear some sort of armor?_

 _As Sans tried to make sense of these scattered memories, he looked down at his feet in hope to gain some kind of clue to his question._

 _*my slipper is missing.._

Sans wiggled his toes through the hole in his right sock.

 _*wasn't my jacket longer? like a lab coat...am i a scientist?.._

A white object appeared in San's peripheral vision, it was his other slipper. As he was about to reach out and grab it, he realised that he was it in fact, already holding something...something red. He decided to grab his slipper with his right hand instead and return it to it's place on his foot. As he inspected the red thing in his left hand, he was stuck with a strong wave of guilt, it felt like a punch to the face. Tears started forming in his eyes, and he didn't know why.

To him, it was just a dusty red scarf, Sans found himself wrapping it around his neck. He didn't know why, but it just felt right.

Sans went back to surveying his surroundings, it seemed like he was floating in some sort of black void.

 _*...where am I..._

The feeling of loneliness slowly crept up in the back of his mind; he tried to move by kicking his feet as if he was in water, so he could escape the feeling. Although he couldn't tell if he was moving or not, sans kept kicking.

 _*i have to get out of here.._

That's when he saw it! A small white speck glinting in the distance. Sans tried to maneuver himself over to it.

As he got closer he realised it was another monster, he was tall and lanky and was wearing some sort of armor.

 _*Battle Body..._

Sans knew this monster...

He finally reached him and grabbed his arm with both hands. He was another skeleton, the armour on his chest had a long gash in it.

 _*like me..._

He seemed unconscious.

Sans opened his mouth to try and call out to the skeleton but found that no sound came out.

He tried again.

Nothing.

 _*what! how is this possible!?..._

Sans froze when a chilling thought popped into his mind. Maybe he had forgotten how to speak! Sans desperately searched his memories, trying to remember how to speak.

 _*maybe i never could speak?..._

 _The idea made him relax a bit._

 _*yeah that must be it..there's no way i'd forget something like that._

Sans looked back at the skeleton, something was missing, something that used to be around his neck..

 _*but i've never met this monster before...why does he feel so familiar?_

" **Universe 00121395 appears to have had an error.."** A male voice echoed, it sounded familiar but Sans couldn't quite place it. He search for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anything.

"*yeah so?" Another male voice replied, this one had a deeper voice than the first.

" **So, assistant One Nineteen...we are going to need to reboot it."**

"*argh...am i safe to presume that when you say 'we', you mean me?"

" **(Audible smirk)"**

 **"*** (grumbles followed by footsteps) what was it? universe 00121385?"

" **No! It's Universe 00121395! Really One Nineteen! Do you honestly want a repeat of last time?"**

"*(sigh) no..."

" **I would like to think so...Now, hurry up. We have already wasted too much time."**

 **"*** hmm. (Rapid typing)."

 _*where are they? what are they talking about? what the hell is going on!?_

Sans looked down at the lanky skeleton, his eyes were blocked out by a bunch of glitchy squares.

 _*weird..._

"...um..hey.."

 **"Yes what is it now One Nineteen?"**

"*i was just thinking...could...could i have a different name then 'One Nineteen'?"

" **What do you mean?"**

"*I mean...like a real name. i know who i'm cloned after...couldn't you call me his name instead?"

" **ABSOLUTELY NOT!"**

Sans jumped from the first voice's sudden outburst.

 _*i dont like this...first it's universe's and now clones? i want to go home.._

Sans felt his shoulders slump, he couldn't even remember what, or where his home was.

"*..."

" **(sigh...) I apologise for my outburst, just get it done."**

"*...kay...(slow typing)"

Bright blue lines started appearing around Sans and the other skeleton. Some went straight past him, others would just stop a little bit past Sans or just before, and the rest seemed be continuously splitting apart or going in a different direction. One went past San's face, he squinted his eyes and could just make out and few images traveling within the line.

 _*is this...are these?_

"*it looks like we dont have any corrupted ones this time!"

 _*Timelines!...no, couldn't be._

" **Hmm, scan them just to be sure...he's hiding. I just know it."**

"*chill man, you've been worrying about this for centuries now. Give it a break. There's now way that it will happen again."

" **You dont know that! Do you know how many universe's have been lost because of 'It'!?"**

"*i do, but your probably just gonna tell me anyways."

" **I'm going to ask you, do you remember AsylamTale? Or what about SnapTale?"**

 **"*** (sigh) no..."

 **"Of course you wouldn't! Because of that** **thing** **the guy upstairs accidentally made, we have been losing universe's left and right!"**

"*heh, some mistake. how long has it been now? a thousand years? and of course when we confront him about it he just shrugs and says "Oops, my bad." with that dopey expression of his."

" **Time doesn't matter to us remember?.."**

"*yeah yeah...hey what is up with his eyes? its like they change every time he-"

 **"Have you finished scanning for the error?"**

"*huh? oh yeah, there's nothing."

 **"Good, at least one thing has gone right today.."**

"*what happened earlier?"

 **"Uh...nothing One Eighteen.."**

"*i do appreciate the change in name, but wasn't my name One Nineteen?"

 **"Oh..yes...One Nineteen.."**

Sans looked down at blue lines, for some reason he had the strongest urge to touch one.

"*oh hey, looks like we have some debris here. should i just go ahead and clear it?"  
 **"Hmm? Oh yes yes..Go right ahead."**

"*umm hey boss? there's something alive down there.."

 **"Don't worry about it, just clear it. They will return to their proper universe."**

"*if you say so."

 ***Beep**

Sans stopped paying attention to the voice's and reached out his hand towards one of the blue streams.

"hey..i do remember things."

" ***...Excuse me?"**

"i mean...i dont remember much..but...I remember...that we-"

 **"*Work together? Yes, we make sure that there are no outside things are affected the universe's."**

Sans hesitated just before his fingertips touched stream.

"no, not that we are-"

 **"*We work together. You are my assistant and nothing more!"**

Sans took a deep breath and touched the stream.

"*but Pap-"

Everything went black and darkness engulfed Sans.

 _*maybe i should've just left it alone.._

Everything was silent now...almost peaceful.

 _*if i wasn't stuck in a pitch black void._

" **he..heh...h-w &(NUL DO3j -heh.."**

Sans suddenly felt very Not alone.

 _*ok ok calm down...you're just imagining it..heh yeah.._

"👇👈 ️p...m👈..."

Something brushed by San's arm and he lashed out at. Sans was surprised when his fist hit something gooey, he tried to bring his arm back but it was quite stuck.

 ***-0.1**

"*argh!" It burned...A Lot...

 ***-0.1**

Sans started to freak out, not only was his fist lodged in what Sans imagined was some sort of green blob of acid, but he couldn't see anything.

 **"** **👇👈 ️P...M👈..."**

The blob latched onto San's other hand and started pulling him into it. Sans Instinctively summoned a few bones and sent them blindly at it.

" **Heh heh...youyouyouyouyouyouoyuoyuoyuouyou-your gonna d-d-d-d-d-d-die..."** Another voice said, this one sounded far away.

 ***-0.1**

 _*this is it...im going to die here..._

 ***-0.1**

Memories started flooding into San's mind, Papyrus, Undyne, the flower...

 _*where is papyrus..._

 ***-0.1**

"👆0.. **👇0M👈.."**

Sans gave up fighting and focused on his thoughts. He remembered his brother dieing, Undyne dieing and the feeling of his own death..

 ***-0.1**

 **"S** ✌️nS..."

 _*wait...Frisk killed me...is this place...the afterlife!?_

"✋ ✌️m.."

 ***-0.1**

 _*heh...that sucks...i wish i got to see Pap again.._

 ***-0.1**

 _*...hey...i'm wearing his scarf...did i bring it with me?...and who was that other skeleton.._

 _ ***-0.1**_

 _*that was..That Was.._

"sorry.."

 ***-0.09**

"*Papyrus!"

* * *

 ***Beep**

 ***Beep**

 ***Beep**

Sans groaned and rolled over so he could shut off that damned alarm clock.

"SANS! SANS! GET OUT OF BED ALREADY!"

"*(groan) just a femur minutes." Sans froze.

"REALLY SANS, THIS EARLY? AT LEAST LET ME EAT MY BREAKFAST FIRST."

Sans sat up and looked down at his chest. There was a few red splotches on his T-shirt, but that could just be ketchup. Sans lifted his shirt to his nose.

 _*_ yep, definitely ketchup... _was...was it all a dream?_

 ***Soft knock**

 _*it was all a horrible dream! i-i'm back! Papyrus is alive! Everyone...they are all still alive!_

The door to San's bedroom door gave a small creek as opened slowly, Sans didn't even notice it. He was just too happy.

"Sans?"

"*heh..heh..heh."

Sans looked down at his hands and chuckled again; he never killed the human, he never got their blood on his hands.

 _*i can make it up to Pap now!...but my dream...it felt so real! it...could it be?...no no, get your mind off it. everything is fine now.._

Something inside Sans told him otherwise, but he pushed the feeling away and stood up.

 _*ok what was today again?...yesterday...it feels like such a long time ago...what if...what if it wasn't a dream? and, and i just jumped to a different timeline!...that would mean that..that kid will come..and.._

 ***TAP TAP**

Sans gave a small squeak from fright as something touched his shoulder, he instantly teleported to the other side of the room so he could face his enemy.

It was just Papyrus.

Sans gave a sigh of relief, he thought it might of been...well...he didn't know anymore, he didn't need to. All of that was behind him...he hoped.

Sans looked up at his brother and grinned widely, all the while trying to think up some sort of joke or pun.

"*knif-Nice morn-ahgh...good morning! heh."

 _*well that could'a gone better...i-huh?_

San's grin faded when he noticed Papyrus's worried expression, he also held his right hand close to his chest, as if he had been stung.

"S-Sans? A-Are you alright?...I'm sorry if I upset you..." Papyrus spoke softly.

"*huh? nono i'm fine see." Sans gestured to his whole body, hoping that Pap wouldn't see through his ploy.

"Sans...Y-You're crying..."

"*what! i am!?" Sans quickly wiped his eyes with his shirt, blue magic seeped into it and gave off a faint aqua glow.

"*Pap, i-i i'm fine pap i er..."

 _*i can't tell him about this, he's got enough things on his mind..._

"*i um..just had...a bad dream.." Sans gave a small laugh out of embarrassment.

"...It must of been really bad...Y-Your expression just now...It was, Really scary...I...I was scared." Papyrus's voice cracked.

"*i...i'm sorry that i scared you...i guess it just...really got to me.." Sans replied apologetically.

Papyrus took a few cautious steps towards Sans.

"..what was it about...your dream I mean..." Pap seemed to relax, but not by much.

"*i er...i ran out of ketchup?" Sans stared down at his feet.

He didn't like lying to Pap, even if it was a white lie. He half expected Papyrus to get angry and shout at him, or scold him for being so addicted to ketchup...But instead he felt arms wrap around him in a gentle hug.

"..If that's all then, I guess, we should make sure you don't run out of it." Papyrus whispered.

Sans felt more tears well up in his eyes and returned Pap's hug. He clung to him tightly and tried to fight back his sobs.

"*i-i thought i would never see you again.."

Papyrus gently patted San's back.

"I'm not going anywhere brother." Papyrus leaned back so he could face Sans.

"No matter how hard you try to get rid of me." Pap smiled warmly.

"*heh heh ha..yeah.." Sans wiped his eyes and smiled back.

Papyrus stood up and gave Sans a pat on the head before heading towards the bedroom door.

 _*i didn't expect him to take that so well...wait...just he just pet me?_

"*...i'm not a dog.."

"YOU'RE CERTAINLY HUSKY ENOUGH." Papyrus retorted over his shoulder.

"*heh, speak for yourself."

"(FAKE GASP) I BELIEVE I'M QUITE FETCHING."

"*you sure? you look like you're having a ruff time."

"DID YOUR LABRADOR REPORTS TELL YOU THAT?

"*good try but...that was a jurassic bark of a failure."

"NYEH HEH HEH, ALRIGHT. LET'S GO DOWNSTAIRS AND HAVE SOME BREAKFAST."

"*ooh ooh, are we having woofles?."

"HA HA, OF COURSE NOT, I HAVE PREPARED SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOU AND UNDYNE!...COME ON SANS, BEFORE IT GETS COLD." Papyrus started heading for the door again.

"*ok, just lemme retriever my jacket."

"SANS..."

"*Come on, throw me a bone." **(OOOoooh! double pun!)**

"SANS STOP."

"*hmm, maybe i should see a dentist, i think one of my canines is loose."

"OH WELL I'VE NEVER SEEN A DENTIST HERE MAYBE MISS- WAIT! SAANS, STOP IT!." Papyrus whined.

"*hmm, i feel like having some woofles now."

"You've already used that one.."

"*hmm i'm running out of these doggone puns.."

"SAAANS! ENOUGH!" Papyrus shouted.

"*..."

"..."

"*hey Pap?..."

"YES?"

"*i ruv you.."

"(SIGH) I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER, I'LL SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS." Papyrus smiled and then exited the room.

* * *

Sans went downstairs to find a very grumpy Undyne.

 _*oh yeah..heh heh.._

Sans was about to jump onto the couch to wake her up, when the memory of being stabbed by the couch made him hesitate. Instead he decided to just say good morning.

"*good-morning fish-breath."

"*Yeh well, er..." Undyne mumbled and started nodding off again.

"AH UNDYNE, YOUR AWAKE! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL." Papyrus called from the kitchen.

"*I'M UNDYNE!...neyh nn mmm.."

Sans crossed his legs and sat on the floor, and began to watch tv.

"IT'S READY!~" Papyrus called out and successfully woke up Undyne.

"*I think they are finished fixing my house, tHanK...you Papyrus for letting mE stay for the NigHt!" Undyne gave a really forced smile, her eye's were wide and her left eyelid was twitching.

"ANYTIME, IT WAS FUN...SEE YOU LATER." Papyrus replied as he entered the room, his eyes landed on Sans."

"AH, GOOD MORNING BROTHER."

"*same to you."

"...HOW COME YOU'RE SITTING ON THE FLOOR?" Papyrus narrowed his eyes at him.

"*just...feeling it today..bro..heh"

"Hmm, or is it because you did something to the couch?." Papyrus whispered.

"*gulp* noooooo..."

"..."

"*..."

Undyne glanced back and forth from the brothers, utterly confused.

"*...Okay...W-Who died?" She asked jokingly.

Papyrus groaned and headed back to the kitchen.

"*heh, nobody... **Yet."**

Undyne stared down at Sans, it looked like she was trying to determine whether or not he was serious.

"*Okay..I think I'll let myself out. Thanks again Papyrus and...Sans..."

Undyne hurriedly got up and left, making sure to close the front door and quietly and possible.

"*too easy." Sans stretched and laid back on the carpet.

"HMM, UNDYNE LOOKED A BIT TROUBLED, I HOPE SHE'S ALRIGHT." Papyrus said as he returned into the lounge carrying a plate of spaghetti, and a bowl of cereal.

"*it's probably because a human might come today."

"..."

"*i mean, they might come today, i just have a feeling you know?"

"WE SHOULD PROBABLY TO GET BACK TO OUR POSTS THEN."

"*but what about breakfast?"

"FEAR NOT, WE'RE GOING TO EAT IT NOW...UNLESS, YOU WOULD RATHER GO TO GRILLBY'S."

"*...nah i'm cool, besides, i want to see how your cooking has improved."

Papyrus's face lit up.

"RE-REALLY?"

"*yeah, gimmie here." Sans reached up and took the plate of spaghetti from Pap.

Papyrus plopped himself down next to Sans and watched him with wide eyes.

 _*..oh man, he's actually gonna watch me.._

Sans nervously smiled back, then stared down at his plate. With a shaky hand, he picked up the fork and nudged the side of his food.

Half of it turned to ash by the touch.

 _*oh my god..._

Papyrus leaned back on his haunches.

"IT'S ALRIGHT SANS, YOU DON'T HAVE TO EAT IT."

"*huh? no! i want to eat it!"

"NO IT'S FINE. SOME PEOPLE JUST CAN'T HANDLE THE AWESOMENESS THAT MY SPAGHETTI GIVES...I KNOW YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO SPARE MY FEELINGS."

"*..."

"AS I THOUGHT, IT'S ALRIGHT SANS. I THINK THERE ARE STILL SOME CHIPS IN THE-"

With a deep breath, Sans stuck his fork into the spaghetti and shoveled it into his mouth, then chewed. Papyrus watched in silence as Sans swallowed.

"*..."

"..."

"*...that was actually, pretty good!"

"WHA-REALLY! ER..I MEAN..OF COURSE IT IS! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"*haha yeah!"

"(TOTALLY WASN'T WORRIED THAT MY COOKING WAS ACTUALLY BAD...)"

"*wha-?"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEEEEH! THIS MOMENT MUST BE REMEMBERED!"

Papyrus took the plate of half eaten/dusted, spaghetti from Sans,

"*hey!"

and sprinted off into the kitchen with it.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"*heh.." Sans reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, so he could wipe his face.

 _*i can't believe i pulled that off._

"I AM OPENING THE FRIDGE."

 _*i almost choked on the meatball.._

"I AM NOW LOOKING FOR A SAFE PLACE TO PUT THIS PLATE OF SPAGHETTI."

Sans inspected the now sause covered cloth and shuddered.

"(RUSTLING NOISES)"

 _*i am never going to be able to wash that taste out now, am i?_

"(MORE RUSTLING NOISES)"

As Sans was returning the cloth to his pocket he felt something else there, and pulled it out.

 _*...no.._

It was the photograph he kept in his wallet, it was stained red.

 _*nonononono...why...i just.._

Sans felt tears forming in his eyes again but fought them back.

 _*no. nows not the time to be feeling sorry for myself. i know what's going to happen next and i can change it. Papyrus won't die this time._

"*i promise..."

"I'VE FOUND A SAFE PLACE FOR THE SPAGHETTI!"

* * *

 **sorry for being so late with this, aaaannd it not being as long as i normally make these...i've been trying to catch up with school work. anyway, this story has really strayed from my original idea, and i think when i do finish it, i might have to change the name/description and or genre i've listed ^^;**

 **idk, tell me what you guys think.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for reading =D**


End file.
